This Vampire Wants You
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Pencarian adiknya yang hilang menuntun Akashi Seiko pada pembunuhan berantai dan sesuatu yang mungkin disebut cinta. Police/Vampire/Werewolf AU. Nijixfem!Aka.
1. Chapter 1: Start

**This Vampire Wants You**

**1 : Start**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **

**Saat Seijuurou diculik di depan matanya sendiri, Seiko tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebagai gantinya ia terus berusaha selama 4 tahun mencari adiknya. Walau segala pencarian itu menuntunnya pada pembunuhan berantai dan sesuatu yang mungkin disebut cinta.**

**.**

**Copyright:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Vampire Wants You © Lee Audrey**

**Ide(s):**

**Dracula Untold (movie)**

**miyazaki rully bee's Blood Series Vol. 1: Passion Chap. 1 (fanfiction)**

**.**

**Pair: Nijimura Shuuzou x FEM! Akashi Seijuurou (Seiko)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**AU, OOCs, typos, ****genderbends**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

—**Tokyo, Kamis, 29 Oktober 2015—**

**-:-**

Gedung bioskop sepi hari itu, tak banyak antrian dan Akashi bisa masuk ke ruang pemutaran film dengan cepat. Setiap tahun di minggu terakhir bulan Oktober, bioskop ini selalu menyuguhkan film-film horor atau bertema monster tanpa henti. Hari ini adalah hari khusus vampir, dan saat ini Akashi sedang menunggu pemutaran film dari sang monster penghisap darah, Dracula Untold.

Ia selalu datang pada minggu Halloween di hari Kamis, tepat jam sembilan malam, karena bioskop ini tidak pernah melewatkan setahun pun tanpa film yang dibintangi aktor tampan dan berkarisma, Luke Evans, tersebut. Bukan. Akashi menjadikan film ini menjadi tontonan wajibnya setiap tahun bukan karena keindahan fisik dan keseksian jiwa sang aktor. Tapi karena film ini, dan film ini satu-satunya, yang menceritakan vampir secara mendekati kenyataan.

Sebut saja Akashi sudah pernah membaca semua cerita dan menonton semua film tentang vampir, tapi hanya ini yang mampu memuaskannya. Ia tidak peduli tentang pamor cerita mengenai akademi vampir, atau vampir yang harus berebut manusia dari _werewolf_, atau vampir pemilik hotel, atau yang lainnya. Baginya, cerita-cerita itu hanyalah hiburan dan sebagai referensi bagaimana manusia melihat vampir.

Lima menit berlalu, dan lampu di ruangan bioskop di matikan. Sebelum itu, Akashi menyempatkan diri mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan menyimpulkan hanya ada tujuh orang yang memenuhi bangku yang ia yakin setengahnya akan tertidur di tiga puluh menit pertama. Tapi, sudahlah. Berapa banyak orang yang menonton dengannya tidak pernah menjadi masalah asalkan mereka tidak mengganggu.

Cerita dimulai dengan narasi seorang anak kecil mengenai kehidupan Transylvania di tahun 1442 dan penjelasan singkat tentang prajurit paling kuat Turki, Vlad _"Son of The Dragon"_, yang kemudian menjadi Pangeran Transylvania. Tak lama sosok menawan yang dinanti Akashi pun muncul di layar, dengan kerutan di kening ketika ia berpikir dan tatapan tajam yang menyisir sekitarnya dengan cermat.

Astaga, sorot mata itu. Akashi merinding dibuatnya.

Film berjalan dan menampilkan ketegangan di setiap menit. Seperti yang ia duga, sudah ada saja orang yang tertidur, namun tak sedikit yang masih fokus memperhatikan. Wanita di depannya bahkan menjerit dan memeluk sang kekasih ketika Vlad berhadapan dengan Master Vampire, manusia terkutuk yang merupakan anak iblis yang juga cikal-bakal vampir sebenarnya. Akashi tak menganggap teriakan itu menganggu, malah seperti sorakan gembira yang membuat adrenalinnya berpacu. Apalagi ketika adegan berperang dan Vlad tanpa ragu menebas dan menusuk musuh-musuhnya, darah yang terciprat begitu indah. Sayangnya di beberapa adegan sang sutradara menahan menunjukkan darah yang menyembur terlalu banyak, padahal seharusnya itulah inti dari film ini.

Tapi, secara keseluruhan, Akashi kembali dan lagi-lagi jatuh cinta. Bukan hanya pada sang aktor dan perannya, tapi juga cerita dan kisah cintanya. Tidak ada yang menandingi keloyalan Vlad para kerajaannya, bahkan rela berubah menjadi monster. Dan kesetiaan Mirena, sang ratu, padanya sungguh indah. Ia tetap menerima sang suami dan mendukungnya walau telah berubah menjadi monster. Bahkan menawarkan darahnya ketika Vlad sudah diambang batas.

Salah satu hal terbaik dari film ini adalah akhirannya yang bahagia. Tidak persis seperti di cerita dongeng, tapi cukup untuk tidak membuat kecewa. Vlad, yang pada akhirnya menjadi abadi, bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan reinkarnasi Mirena berabad-abad kemudian. Mereka langsung akrab saat itu juga, dan dengan itulah cerita selesai.

Ini baru romansa sejati. Seleranya sebagai perempuan sangat tinggi jika menyangkut cerita percintaan. Dan baginya, hanya kisah cinta Vlad dan Mirena yang bisa membuatnya kagum. Diam-diam Akashi berandai, apakah dirinya juga bisa mendapat cinta sejati yang sama.

Bersamaan dengan lampu ruang bioskop yang perlahan dinyalakan, wanita muda dengan terusan hitam itu menghembuskan napas untuk menghilangkan kekakuan tubuhnya setelah dua jam duduk tak bergerak, dan mulai berdiri.

Seseorang yang berjarak beberapa bangku darinya, meregangkan tubuh dengan erangan rendah sebelum ikut berdiri. Sepertinya dia termasuk orang yang tertidur selama pemutaran film, tapi anehnya, Akashi selalu melihat orang itu setiap tahun, sama sepertinya, selalu duduk di bangku yang sama.

"Apa orang itu selalu di sini?" tanya Akashi, yang tanpa sadar tidak diucapkannya lewat pikiran.

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya, membelalakkan mata yang berkantung sambil mengulum bibir. Tatapannya seolah berkata, _'Kau bicara padaku?_' dan ia berkedip untuk memastikan itu. Dan Akashi ikut berkedip.

Aneh. Padahal Akashi yakin mengucapkannya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Tidak selalu. Hanya ketika film ini diputar," balas pemuda itu, dengan suara yang tak kalah kecil, namun bisa didengar Akashi.

Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ada orang yang memasuki bioskop hanya untuk tidur.

"Aku nonton, kok. Aku bahkan seperti tidak berkedip. Tapi pekerjaanku hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat dan aku kelelahan. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur di tiga puluh menit terakhir, padahal bagian itulah yang paling bagus," jelas pemuda itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bercerita panjang lebar dan tanpa beban, seolah Akashi adalah teman lamanya. Wanita muda itu sendiri tidak keberatan, namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa hal ini tidaklah wajar.

Jadi ia memberi senyum sopan. "Selamat malam."

Ketika hendak menyusuri tangga, pemuda itu menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Kau juga selalu di sini." Akashi tahu jelas itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi ia berhenti dan menoleh. "Kau menyukai filmnya juga?"

"Ya, hanya film ini yang mendekati kenyataan—maksudku, logis."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Heh, meminum darah iblis dan menjadi kelelawar, logis?" Perlahan, ia mendekat. Akashi bisa melihat jelas deretan gigi putih dan rapi pemuda itu ketika ia tersenyum. "Anehnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kau menarik."

Kalimat terakhir membuat bola mata Akashi melebar. Ia tertegun, memikirkan makna yang mungkin saja tersembunyi.

Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, dan tiba-tiba berubah kikuk. Ia mengalihkan mata sebentar sebelum mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Nijimura. Shuuzou."

"Akashi Seiko."

Dan tangan besar itu akhirnya diraih oleh jemari lentik dan halus Akashi.

.

-:-

.

Akashi bisa melihat rambut biru muda Kuroko Tetsuna bahkan ketika gadis itu duduk di sudut restoran tua, menutupi wajah dengan buku, dan terhalang sekat di kanan-kiri. Baginya, warna itu terlalu mencolok untuk bisa membaur di gelapnya kayu dan remangnya penerangan.

Kuroko juga bisa mengetahui kedatangan sang sahabat dari dentuman sepatu _stiletto_ yang menggema di penjuru restoran yang sepi. Ia lantas mengintip sedikit dari balik buku dan menunggu gadis berambut merah panjang itu menyapanya.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuna. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, Akashi-san. Hanya penasaran kenapa lebih lama dari biasanya."

Akashi memiliki kebiasaan aneh menjelang dan pasca Halloween, yaitu berkeliling kota di malam hari. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah berjalan-jalan sendirian, tapi selalu lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman yang dapat berbagi cerita sepanjang perjalanan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintainya adalah gadis pucat bermata besar ini, berhubung Kagami, kekasih Kuroko, tidak pernah mau berkencan selama malam-malam Halloween.

Sayangnya, Kuroko lebih memilih menyendiri di pojok ruangan demi menyelesaikan novel yang dibacanya, daripada harus menemani Akashi menonton film yang sama untuk yang kesekian kali.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu sekilas, dan tersenyum jahil. "Hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan pemuda tampan yang kutemui."

Saat itulah Kuroko langsung menutup bukunya hingga berdebum. "Benarkah?" Sepasang mata biru itu membulat. Jarang-jarang Akashi mau berbicara dengan pria asing. "Apakah dia setampan Luke Evans?" Dan jika Akashi berbicara dengan pria asing, selalu saja yang levelnya setingkat aktor Hollywood.

Akashi terkekeh. Tingkat khayalan temannya ini kadang tinggi juga. "Tidak."

"Berarti Theo James."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyangkut-pautkan berbagai hal dengan Divergent?"

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi." Kuroko memasukkan sekuel kedua Divergent, Insurgent, yang sedang dibacanya untuk kedua kali dalam rangka menyambut pemutaran filmnya, ke dalam tas selempang putih, dan berdiri. "Kau harus akui bahwa dia sangat menawan," tambahnya.

"Entahlah kalau Theo James. Aku lebih suka Four."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Ketika seseorang berakting, dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Dua gadis cantik dengan setelan selutut itu kemudian berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak Shibuya yang gemerlap. Penjuru kota masih ramai, bahkan terkesan lebih hidup di jam-jam segini. Mereka membahas film Insurgent yang sedikit berbeda dengan novelnya. Hingga terhenti tiba-tiba ketika Kuroko sadar Akashi sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana pria yang tadi?" tanya Kuroko lagi, kembali mengintrospeksi. Tidak, dia tidak penasaran, kok. Hanya… sedikit ingin tahu saja.

"Pria yang sama yang selalu duduk di bangku yang sama untuk menonton film yang sama setiap tahun."

"Selamat, Akashi-san, ternyata kau tidak sendiri."

"Yah, aku rasa aku beruntung."

Mereka pun terdiam ketika Kuroko kembali pada kebiasannya, membaca sambil berjalan, dan angan Akashi terbang ketika memikirkan pria yang ditanyakan Kuroko.

Tadi, mereka keluar dari bioskop bersama sambil membahas film Dracula Untold. Lelaki itu selalu tenang, tapi dari intonasi dan sorot matanya, Akashi bisa tahu bahwa ia bersemangat. Ia pun turut senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang bisa berbagi opini tentang film kesukaannya, karena Kuroko tidak terlalu suka vampir.

Mereka berhenti sebentar di depan Starbuck. Lelaki itu, Nijimura, membeli secangkir kopi hitam panas untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Ia sempat menawari Akashi, dan gadis itu pun akhirnya memilih menu yang sama.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan santai di sepanjang jalan sebelum akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sebelumnya mereka sempat mengganti topik ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa dibahas. Nijimura menengadahkan kepala, berseru pada Akashi, "Hei, ada bintang jatuh!" sebelum secara reflek menutup mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa mungkin saja Akashi tidak melihat apa yang ia lihat. Benar, orang biasa tidak mungkin bisa melihat bahkan bintang sekali pun ketika berada di tengah-tengah kota gemerlap seperti Tokyo, khususnya Shibuya.

Tapi, Akashi malah melebarkan senyumnya dengan mata berbinar. "Kau benar. Mereka banyak sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Apakah kau mau membuat permohonan?"

Mendengar itu, Nijimura terdiam menatap Akashi. Ekspresi terkejutnya sangat kentara, sehingga membuat wanita itu ikut menoleh dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Kau juga… melihatnya, kan?"

Memikirkan itu membuat bulu roma Akashi kembali berdiri. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Kuroko daripada membuat asumsi bahwa pria itu adalah bagian dari khayalannya karena kesepian.

"Tetsuna," panggilnya, walau tak berhasil membuat Kuroko mengalihkan mata dari barisan kalimat panjang di tangannya. Gadis itu hanya menggumamkan, "Hm?" dengan pelan.

"Langitnya indah, ya. Bintangnya banyak sekali."

Barulah Kuroko menurunkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat Akashi. Setelah lima detik, ia menoleh pada sahabatnya, "Akashi-san, langitnya berawan dan tidak ada bintang malam ini."

Maka benarlah firasat buruk Akashi.

.

-:-

**.**

—**Jumat, 30 Oktober 2015—**

**-:-**

Hari ini adalah hari khusus zombie. Akashi tidak terlalu menyukai makhluk busuk yang jelek dan menjijikkan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Nijimura mengajak bertemu di bioskop keesokan harinya.

Jadi di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan bioskop dengan _dress_ hitam selutut, anting emas panjang, bibir terpoles merah sempurna, _blazer_ marun, _boots_ kulit coklat dan tas selempang yang ia genggam, sedikit merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia berdandan sampai seperti ini? Apakah ini kencan?

Paling-paling mereka hanya akan menonton film bersama dan mampir di Starbuck lagi. Tidak benar-benar seperti kencan, kan?

Kadang ia juga tidak mengerti dirinya.

Ketika ia melihat jam raksasa di seberang jalan, ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menunggu lima menit lagi. Tidak, Nijimura tidak terlambat. Akashi yang terlalu cepat.

"Selamat malam. Kau datang duluan."

Akashi berbalik, terkejut bahwa pria yang ia tunggu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Penampilannya cukup sederhana, namun Akashi bisa tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang berusaha lebih soal penampilan malam ini. Sederhana, karena kaki panjang itu kembali terbalut _jeans_ hitam, seperti kemarin, dan seperti kebanyakan orang sepantarannya di sekitaran distrik ini. Agak berbeda, karena kali ini Nijimura mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang terbuka di luar kaus putihnya. Dan dengan sebuah syal berwarna merah marun—yang Akashi yakin semata-mata untuk menghalau hawa dingin musim gugur, bukan menyesuaikan dengan dandanannya—dapat membuat penampilan pemuda ini terbilang… menawan.

Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, bahwa Akashi tidak merasakan kedatangannya sama sekali.

"Ayo, filmnya akan dimulai."

Seperti kemarin, bioskop sepi dan mereka bisa mendapatkan tiket dengan cepat. Segera mereka mengambil tempat duduk, kali ini bersebelahan. Tapi baru saja menyandarkan punggung dan seorang pria gemuk memasuki ruangan, Akashi langsung menyerengitkan hidung dan Nijimura bahkan sudah menutup hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Aku… mau ke toilet dulu." / "Aku mual."

Mereka bertatapan, mata kembali melebar. Sadar atau tidak, mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Nijimura mengerti apa yang sepertinya terjadi, dan yakin Akashi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, tanpa pikir dua kali disambarnya pergelangan mungil si gadis dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kita nonton lain kali saja."

Mereka melewati si pria gemuk yang duduk di barisan paling depan dengan susah payah karena harus menahan rasa mual dan pusing yang menjadi-jadi. Dan begitu keluar dari gedung bioskop, barulah mereka menarik napas dalam-dalam, mensyukuri indra penciuman mereka yang ternyata belum rusak karena masih bisa merasakan kabut polusi di tengah udara dingin musim gugur.

"Aku rasa hidungku hampir rusak," omel Nijimura, setengah bergurau. Ia memencet-pencet hidungnya.

"Yah, penyakit pria itu sudah sangat parah." Akashi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Wangi mawar selalu membuat hidungnya lebih baik.

"Kanker pankreas, ya? Umurnya tidak akan lama."

"Aku rasa yang benar kanker lambung."

"Benarkah? Yah, apapun itu, darahnya bau sekali."

Mereka bertatapan, kemudian terkekeh sejenak.

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kaumku semudah ini."

"Aku sudah mengira kau bukan manusia dari pertama melihatmu."

Mereka pun mendekat, masing-masing mengambil satu langkah maju. Ternyata benar firasat Akashi bahwa bukan dia yang aneh, tapi Nijimura juga sama sepertinya. Entah kenapa, menyadari hal itu membuatnya nyaman. Ia bisa tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia dan keluarga kecilnya yang tersisa di seluruh dunia.

"Kau klan serigala dari mana?" / "Kau vampir juga, kan?"

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus, membekukan keduanya dengan mata yang membelalak.

Oh, astaga.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

**Omake**

.

Berdiri di depan cermin, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan kemarin, Akashi mengerutkan bibir. Bukan, bukan yang ini. Masa ia menemui seseorang yang ia temui kemarin dengan pakaian yang sama juga? Orang itu akan berpikir bahwa Akashi tidak memiliki pakaian lain.

Lantas, dengan sekali jentikan jari, dibukanya lemari pakaian empat pintu yang langsung memamerkan deretan pakaian merek dunia, lengkap dengan jajaran sepatu dan tas di atasnya.

Tapi… Akashi sudah sering memakai semua pakaian ini. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah pakaiannya di hari-hari biasa. Tidak mungkin ia menemui orang baru dengan pakaian biasa.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia pakai? Harus sesuatu yang menarik dan elegan, tapi tidak terlalu mencolok. Sesuatu yang _casual_ sepertinya cocok. Seperti _blazer_ marun dan _boots_ coklat panjang ini. Lalu, untuk membuatnya tenang, ia memilih terusan dengan warna kesukaannya, hitam. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, sepertinya anting emas panjang berbandul ini cocok untuk menambah kesan elegan.

Oh, ya, Akashi memang jarang menggunakannya, tapi apakah ia harus memakai _lipstick_ untuk hari ini saja? Bibirnya sudah bersemu merah jambu sejak awal, tapi sepertinya di tengah lampu malam hari akan terlihat pucat. Kedengarannya tidak bagus.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian—waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang Akashi Seiko berdandan—ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, menciptakan suara dentuman yang keras dari hak rendah sepatu _boots_ coklatnya, hingga membuat Kagami Taiga menoleh dari layar televisi.

Sepupunya itu menatap Akashi dengan heran. "Kau mau kencan?" ujarnya, hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Akashi menegang. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?" Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi terus saja mensugestikan diri bahwa ini hanya pertemuan biasa. Walau, pada kenyataannya, ia tetap tahu bahwa dandanannya sedikit tidak biasa. Apakah salah?

Tapi, toh, Kagami tidak terlalu peduli. Pemuda berbadan kekar itu kembali mengunyah burgernya. "Jika kujawab 'tidak', bisakah kau berhenti menculik pacarku untuk hobi anehmu itu?"

"Tidak, Taiga. Kita sudah sepakat bahwa Tetsuna akan menemaniku selama malam-malam Halloween."

Kagami kembali menoleh pada adik sepupunya yang masih berdiri di anak tangga. "Kalau begitu, jawabanku, ya. Lebih tepatnya kau seperti sedang jatuh cinta." Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali tidak peduli dan beralih pada televisi. "Walau aku tidak pernah melihatmu jatuh cinta sebelumnya," gumamnya, tidak bermaksud untuk didengar.

Tapi, Akashi mendengarnya. "Oh, ya?"

"Syukurlah. Ternyata kau juga cewek normal."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Yah, walau aku rasa, kau harus lebih mencontoh diriku." Ucapan Kagami sedikit tidak jelas berkat mulutnya yang penuh, ditambah mata masih terfokus pada televisi. "Lihat aku. Burger, televisi, sofa, pacar manis yang berteman baik dengan sepupuku—bukankah itu definisi _normal_?"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau refisi ulang perbendaharaan katamu," balas Akashi, dingin walau penuh sindiran. Senyum miringnya kini terukir. "Akan benar-benar hebat jika kita bisa sepenuhnya 'normal'," tambahnya.

Bel pintu depan berbunyi dua kali, pertanda bahwa 'jemputan' Akashi telah tiba. Dengan langkah elegan dan lebar, gadis yang kembali menggerai rambut merahnya itu berjalan melewati ruang tengah, mengambil sedikit kesempatan untuk mencubit hidung Kagami dan berkata, "Jangan terlalu banyak makan burger. Darahmu bisa berlemak," sebagai wujud kesalnya pada sang sepupu karena telah mendebatnya, dan tersenyum hangat ketika membuka pintu depan.

Kuroko Tetsuna pun membalas dengan senyuman. Kali ini gadis mungil itu mengenakan celana pendek berwarna coklat dan _stoking_ hitam serta sepatu _kets_. Tubuh mungilnya ditutupi oleh _sweater_ wol dan syal tipis. Ia rambutnya dengan gaya mengkuncir kuda—sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Kagami, yang ikut menuju depan pintu untuk melihat kekasihnya, terpana dan menganga selebar-lebarnya. Pacarnya selalu jauh dari kesan 'seksi'. Dia punya cara sendiri untuk memikat orang—terlebih, pacarnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-san, Kagami-kun." Gadis berambut biru langit itu mengangguk sekilas. "Jadi, sudah siap?" ia bertanya pada Akashi.

Namun yang ditanya malah menggeleng. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku pergi sendiri malam ini. Kau di sini saja dengan Taiga. Dia suka ketakutan saat sendirian di rumah."

"Oi! Aku tidak takut!"

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, terlebih lagi setelah memperhatikan dandanan Akashi. Jadi, ia memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Kau akan menemui seseorang?"

"Dia ada kencan," celetuk Kagami.

Akashi melirik sepupunya dengan tajam.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku senang." Kuroko tersenyum sumringah—sebenarnya hanya sedikit lebih lebar dari senyum sebelumnya karena gadis ini tidak pintar berekspresi. Pada dasarnya memang inilah yang dia inginkan—berdiam diri di rumah bersama Kagami, sambil membaca buku atau menonton sesuatu dengan cemilan dan coklat hangat. Ia memang suka jalan-jalan dan tidak keberatan menemani Akashi, tapi jika setiap hari… bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan? "Lelaki yang kemarin?" tanyanya.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya, lelaki yang kemarin." Wajahnya bersemu, dan itu membuat Kagami sedikit curiga.

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang dia pria yang tidak kukenal." Dia menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Apakah semua pria yang mendekatiku harus kaukenal?" Akashi tersenyum jahil. Dengan itu, gadis dengan rambut sepunggung itu segera menyingkir dari depan pintu dan menuruni tangga. Sebelum pergi, ia berbalik. "Jangan nakal dengan sahabatku, _Nii-san_."

Kagami hanya bisa berseru malu dipanggil seperti. Bukanlah suatu kebiasaan di keluarga mereka untuk memanggil dengan panggilan keluarga. Mereka lebih terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan. Jadi, tentu saja jika salah satu memanggil yang lainnya seperti itu, akan terasa aneh dan… memalukan. Terlebih jika di depan seorang kekasihnya. Pasti, setelah ini, Kuroko akan menggunakan panggilan tersebut untuk mengoloknya. Lagipula, kenapa Akashi harus mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan?—maksudnya, bagian 'nakal' itu.

"_Bye_, Akashi-san. Hati-hati." Kuroko melambai pada sahabatnya, sebelum berbalik dan memasang senyum jahil yang sama. "Jadi… apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan malam ini, _Nii-san_?"

"Inilah yang kubenci dari kalian berdua."

Kagami menarik Kuroko masuk sambil tersenyum miring. Perlahan, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

**Sebenarnya poin dari Omake di atas adalah menunjukkan Akashi yang secara tidak sadar menganggap ajakan Nijimura sebagai kencan, sedangkan alam sadarnya tidak. Yah, salah satu indikasi kalau jatuh cinta.**

**But I don't know why this ended up with KagaKuro. Maybe below my consciousness I still love them.**

-:-

(Wednesday April 8, 2015)  
Hope you like it!  
-Lee Audrey


	2. Chapter 2: Past

**This Vampire Wants You  
2 : Past**

**.**

**Idea(s):**

**Dracula Untold (movie) [SPOILER ALERT!]**

**Eye Candy (movie series)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Kyoto, 31 Oktober 2011—**

-:-

Sepuluh jemarinya meremas tangan gadis itu, kemudian mereka mempersempit jarak, dan berciuman. Ciuman yang lama dan terbilang cukup berani, karena dia masih melakukan itu walau sadar aku sedang memperhatikannya.

Jika dilihat dari pakaian dan tempat mereka sekarang, sepertinya gadis itu bukanlah tipe perempuan yang akan menciummu berkat uang. Gadis itu bukanlah orang sembarangan—mungkin anak pejabat, atau semacamnya, atau anak yang benar-benar terdidik, namun memiliki pergaulan yang luas. Jelas sekali dia termasuk salah satu tipenya.

"Seijuurou," seruku dari kursi pengemudi di dalam Audy. Tapi dia tak bergeming. Mungkinkah suaraku yang kurang keras? Atau pendengarannya terhalang riuh hujan ini? Adikku itu hanya menatapku dengan sebelah mata, dan tersenyum miring.

Haruskah aku berteriak? Aku membunyikan klakson.

"Seijuurou, masuklah ke mobil!"

Beberapa pemuda-pemudi yang berdiri berpasang-pasangan di belakang mereka, menertawakanku dan malah balik berseru, "Ouh, ternyata Seijuurou punya gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik!" Tentu, dengan nada mengejek yang membuat kesabaranku terasa sakit.

Entah apa yang adikku pikirkan, tapi dia masih saja mencium gadis berambut hitam sepundak itu sampai kubunyikan klakson mobil lagi, dan akhirnya mereka berpisah—ciuman itu, dan genggaman tangan itu juga.

"Senang mengenalmu," ujarnya, yang kuyakin disertai senyum menggoda pada gadis malang itu, sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil. Pintu belakang mobil.

Jelas sekali Seijuurou baru bertemu gadis itu, mungkin dalam hitungan hari. Aku tidak mau memikirkan apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan. Yang jelas, hal itu bisa membuat sang gadis tersenyum sumringah dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh walau adikku sudah masuk ke mobil.

Dan seperti layaknya pria—atau penggoda?—Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian singkat.

Namun ekspresinya langsung berubah dingin begitu pintu ditutup, menjadi pertanda sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mendebat keputusannya memilih kursi belakang dan membuatku seperti supir pribadinya, terutama di hadapan remaja-remaja yang sepertinya belum tahu seberapa keras orang tua mereka mencari uang yang mereka hamburkan di klub malam itu.

Segera kunyalakan mobil sebelum wajah anak-anak manja itu membuatku semakin muak. Kami melewati jalan tol ketika hujan semakin deras, kabut mulai turun, dan malam menggelap. Kulirik Seijuurou lewat kaca dasbor, dan menemukannya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa dia selalu seperti itu walau kutahu bukan sifat alaminya juga untuk ikut bernyanyi dengan lagu di radio. Tapi aura yang dipancarkannya sangatlah berbeda dari yang dulu. Terkesan membentengi diri sendiri dari dunia luar dan akan menghujammu dengan pisau tajam jika berani mendekat.

Intinya benar-benar berbeda dari dirinya yang berakting ketika menggoda gadis tadi.

"Seijuurou," panggilku, lembut. Tidak ada gunanya juga untuk membentak pada orang yang dapat meledak kapan saja. "Kau masih sedih Ibu meninggal?"

Dia hanya melirik ke arahku, dan mengangkat sedikit dagunya dari topangan tangan. "Kau tahu apa?" Remaja yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu menantangku dengan tatapannya. "Ibu adalah segalanya bagiku. Anak kesayangan Ayah tidak akan mengerti."

Aku sedikit tersinggung. Tanpa sadar kuremas kemudi mobil. "Tetap saja itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk berkeliaran dan mengencani gadis-gadis manusia tak berdosa."

Aku bukannya asal tebak dengan menggunakan kata 'gadis-gadis', karena aku yakin Seijuurou bukan tipe yang puas dengan satu perempuan jika sedang bermain.

"Aku enam belas tahun. Lagipula aku tidak membunuh mereka."

Lihat? Aku benar.

Tapi kejujurannya itu tetap tidak bisa membuatku tersenyum. "Tapi kau meminum darah mereka."

"Kupastikan mereka tidak akan tahu itu. Tidak seorang pun."

Aku menghela napas. Jika kau adalah makhluk yang kadang harus menjadi parasit, kau akan menghadapi masalah lebih dari ketahuan atau tidak. "Kau telah melanggar peraturan. Ayah dan Ibu akan marah."

Aku bisa tahu Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. Topik tentang ayah selalu membuatnya tidak suka. "Untuk apa? Memenuhi kodrat sejati kita? Kita juga punya hak untuk hidup, Seiko."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya," jelasku, menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Tanpa sadar suaraku meninggi. "Kau membuat kaum kita terlihat setara dengan _werewolf_." Aku berusaha mengatur diriku lagi dengan menurunkan intonasi, walau tidak dapat menahan untuk sedikit sarkastik.

"Jangan samakan kita dengan penghianat itu," ancamnya. Kali ini dia menatapku dengan kedua mata. Salah satu matanya yang berwarna emas berkilat ketika kami berkali-kali melewati lampu jalan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan hal yang membuat kita tampak seperti itu."

Dia kembali menyandarkan punggung dan menatap ke luar jendela. Dengan begitu, selesailah percakapan kami. Aku kembali fokus pada jalan raya dan berusaha mendengar alunan suara Taka 'One OK Rock' dalam lagu To Feel the Fire dibanding rintikan hujan.

Tiba-tiba, dia berkata, "Kau benar. Salahku karena pergi selama seminggu. Maafkan aku."

Reaksi pertamaku adalah mengedipkan mata tanda tak mengerti.

"Kau lelah, kan? Aku tahu tidak mudah bekerja di perusahaan Ayah. Biar aku yang menyetir," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangkat senyum.

Kecepatan mobil kuturunkan secara perlahan, dan kami menepi di bawah atap salah satu restoran masakan jepang.

"Kau lapar, kan? Aku tahu kau tidak makan dengan teratur seminggu ini. Akan kubelikan sesuatu," balasku. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, aku membuka pintu dan menunggu sejenak hingga Seijuurou juga berada di luar mobil. Seperti yang kuduga, dia menghampiriku dan memberiku pelukan—sebuah bahasa tubuh yang telah dibiasakan oleh ibu sejak kami kecil sebagai tanda berbaikan.

Kemudian aku menatap matanya, dan dia pun tersenyum padaku. Segera aku masuk ke dalam restoran dan memesan dua sup tofu dan beberapa menu lainnya. Pegawainya menyuruhku menunggu di salah satu kursi. Aku menerawang keluar jendela kaca restoran, dan kulihat Seijuurou, kini di balik kemudi, kembali tersenyum padaku.

Saat hendak melambai, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada orang yang membuka pintu belakang mobil dan membekap Seijuurou dari belakang dengan kain. Ia meronta, kedua tangan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ada seorang lagi yang membuka pintu pengemudi dan meninjunya hingga hampir tak sadar diri.

Aku langsung bangkit. "Seijuurou!" seruku, berharap terdengar. Namun yang terjadi adalah seisi restoran menatapku seolah aku kesurupan, dan tentu saja, Seijuurou tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Segera aku mendorong pintu restoran dan berlari ke arah mobil, berusaha menarik keluar siapapun yang menghajar adikku. Tapi ternyata ada pertarungan sengit di dalam, di mana Seijuurou, yang syukurnya masih sadar, beradu jotos dengan tiga atau empat orang yang telah masuk ke mobil. Salah satunya meringkuk di atas adikku dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Ketika aku menarik punggungnya, dia malah menendangku dengan keras hingga aku tersungkur. Tendangan itu sekuat kuda liar, membuat perutku langsung terasa sakit, dan rusukku seperti mau patah. Dadaku sesak, dan terlebih aku mual.

Tapi itu tak lagi penting. Aku bergegas bangkit kembali, dan berusaha membuka pintu yang kini terkunci dari dalam. "Seijuurou! Lepaskan Seijuurou!" seruku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil melaju kencang dan mencipratkan genangan air hujan ke tubuhku.

Mobil itu hendak memutar, aku tahu itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari area restoran, jadi aku berlari menembus taman kecil dan berdiri di tengah jalan lima detik lebih cepat dari mobil itu. Hanya saja sepertinya pengemudinya buta atau tak punya perasaan—dia bahkan tak mengerem sedikit pun ketika melewatiku.

Aku terpaksa menyingkir ke samping dan kembali tersungkur. Ketika hendak berdiri, kusadari bahwa pergelangan kakiku terkilir berkat hak tinggi sepatu_ stiletto_. Dengan benci kuakui, aku hanya bisa menatap bagian belakang mobil yang semakin menjauh sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Seijuurou!"

.

.

-:-

.

.

_Tahun 1442, Sultan Turki memperbudak 1000 anak-anak Transylvania dengan maksud untuk menambah pasukannnya. Anak-anak ini ditempa dengan keras, dilatih untuk membunuh tanpa ampun, agar menjadi manusia haus darah. Semuanya dilakukan untuk bertempur melawan mereka yang berani terhadap Turki. _

_Di antara para pemuda tersebut, ada yang sangat buas, bahkan musuh pun takut meski hanya mendengar namanya. Dia bernama Vlad, Pangeran Mahkota Transylvania, dijuluki "Si Mata Tajam", dan _"Son of the Dragon_"._

_Merasa tersiksa dengan segala pertempuran penuh darah yang mengerikan, akhirnya Vlad mengubur masa lalu kelamnya bersama orang-orang yang telah dia bunuh. Dia kemudian kembali ke Transylvania untuk memerintah dengan damai._

_Rakyatnya memanggilnya _The Prince_._

_Kami, kaum vampir, memanggilnya Ayah._

_Dan di kemudian hari, dunia akan mengenalnya dengan…_

_Dracula._

.

-:-

—**Tokyo, Kamis, 29 Oktober 2015—**

-:-

.

Akashi tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya demi mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman pada kursi besar bioskop ketika lampu ruangan telah padam dan narasi pembuka film memekakkan telinga.

Itulah sebaris narasi yang paling disukainya. Melebihi Hamlet atau Romeo and Juliette. Mendengarnya, membacanya, dan menontonnya selalu memicu reaksi kimia di dalam tubuh wanita muda itu, dan membuat darah berdesir.

Sebaris narasi pembuka film Dracula Untold yang membuatnya tetap ingat siapa dirinya, siapa mereka, dan dari mana mereka berasal.

Dan, pada kenyataannya, memang begitulah sejarah tercipta. Akashi telah membaca semua literatur tentang vampir, bahkan hingga karya-karya fiksi manusia tentang vampir modern. Sebagian dari mereka tidak menjelaskan secara jelas dari mana makhluk mengerikan ini tercipta. Sebagian lagi menyebut dari iblis, dan kebanyakan menulis tentang pangeran yang haus darah.

Semua penelitian dan ciptaan manusia itu tidak salah. Walau tidak seluruhnya benar. Dan sebagian lagi ada yang mendekati sempurna, hanya kurang beberapa hal.

Akashi kemudian menyadari bahwa karya hiburan manusia yang paling mendekati kenyataan dengan dunia hitam vampir adalah film ini. Tentang pangeran yang sangat mencintai rakyatnya hingga bersedia menjalin perjanjian dengan iblis.

Namun, di luar dugaan, rakyatnya malah membenci sang pangeran yang telah menjadi monster. Banyak yang meragukan perjuangan Vlad, padahal ia belum meminum darah siapapun sejak menjalin perjanjian. Tidak ada rakyat yang mau berjuang bersamanya di perang besar melawan Turki. Vlad terpaksa bertarung sendiri dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan barunya.

Dirinya yang hanya terfokus pada medan perang, meninggalkan kastil penuh rakyat dan orang-orang tersayangnya tanpa penjagaan khusus. Beberapa prajurit Turki yang berhasil lolos, maju menyerang kastil dan membantai setiap orang yang mereka lihat. Meninggalkan tumpukan mayat, luka, dan orang-orang sekarat yang menumbuhkan dendam dalam diri mereka.

Para prajurit Turki bahkan berhasil naik ke menara kastil, membunuh semua penjaga, dan mengambil paksa Ingeras, putra Vlad, dari sang ibu. Vlad yang mendengar teriakan istrinya langsung bergegas dari medan perang menuju kastil. Hanya untuk melihat Mirena terjatuh dari tepi balkon tanpa bisa meraih tangannya.

Mirena, istrinya, yang sekarat di pelukannya, memohon pada Vlad untuk meminum darahnya demi menyelamatkan anak mereka. Tentu saja Vlad menolak. Ia telah berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak meminum darah dan menjadi monster seutuhnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk tak melakukan itu. Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah mengambil nyawa Mirena untuk menjadi monster yang paling ia benci.

Tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Vlad kemudian terlahir kembali menjadi vampir seutuhnya. Ia kembali ke dalam kastil untuk melihat keadaan rakyatnya, dan menemukan beberapa dari mereka yang dapat bertahan, sekarat dan tidak berdaya di ujung napas mereka.

Vlad menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin membalas dendam?" dan orang itu mengiyakan dengan amarah yang menghitam. Vlad kemudian melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan menyuruh orang itu meminum darahnya. Ini adalah cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan iblis itu padanya untuk menjadi seperti ini—meminum darah vampir.

Orang-orang tak berdaya yang melihat itu menatap dengan keinginan yang sama. Apapun demi membalas dendam.

Awan hitam perlahan berkumpul dan menutupi sinar mentari pagi. Langgit menggelap, petir menyambar di kejauhan. Hal yang paling menakutkan dari semua itu adalah menyaksikannya mendekat. Raja Turki yang menyadari itu dapat menduga apa yang akan menghampiri mereka. Vlad, dengan armor legendarisnya, datang membawa amarah.

Tak jauh di belakangnya sekumpulan orang yang sepucat _zombie_ mengikuti. Mereka tampak haus darah dibanding dendam. Mereka menggeram seperti singa, menyambar satu persatu prajurit Turki dan menerkam mereka. Mata-mata mereka yang berwarna emas, berkilat ketika petir menyambar. Dengan semua itu Vlad bisa berjalan langsung menuju tenda Raja Turki tanpa mendapat halangan berarti.

Namun Raja Turki, Mahmed, tidak sebodoh itu. Ia menyiapkan perangkap dengan menggantung berkantung-kantung koin perak di langit-langit tenda sehingga ketika pedang Vlad tak sengaja menebasnya, koin-koin itu akan menimpa dirinya dan membuatnya terbakar. Seluruh permukaan lantai juga tertutupi perak, dan itu membuat Vlad kesakitan setiap kali jatuh dan tersungkur.

Tapi ia melihat anaknya di sudut ruangan, terpasung seperti narapidana menyedihkan. Amarahnya langsung bangkit. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya, ia hanya ingin Mahmed mati. Adu pedang berlangsung sangat sengit. Koin-koin perak terus berjatuhan dan membuatnya menjerit. Ingeras kecil hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

Vlad terpojok, jatuh di atas tumpukan koin perak yang membakar kulitnya. Ketika Mahmed hendak menusuknya dengan pancang kayu, Vlad berubah menjadi ratusan kelelawar dan membuat Mahmed terjatuh. Sekarang kedudukan terbalik, dan Vlad berhasil menusuk Mahmed dengan pancang kayu yang tadi diarahkan padanya.

Namun ketegangan tidak berakhir di situ. Sebelum Mahmed meninggal, Vlad sempat berkata bahwa "Mata Tajam" bukanlah namanya. "_There is no longer my name_," ujarnya, "_My name is Dracula, Son of the Devil_." Kemudian menghisap darahnya.

Ingeras melihat semua kejadian itu—ketika Mahmed jatuh dan tak bernyawa di atas tumpukan peraknya, dan sang ayah yang meraung begitu keras dengan rupa yang mengerikan.

Dengan ketakutan, ia berjalan keluar tenda sambil berpegangan pada lengan Vlad. Bocah malang itu tidak tahu apakah harus takut pada monster yang dilihatnya, atau memeluk sang ayah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi ayahnya tetap menjaganya saat melewati para vampir buatan yang menggeram liar ketika mereka lewat.

Ketakutan kembali menghampiri Vlad ketika kerumunan rakyatnya menghampiri dan terlihat menginginkan anaknya, satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di sana. "Pangeran harus melindungi rakyatnya," itu alasan yang mereka gunakan untuk merayu Vlad menyerahkan putranya.

Namun Vlad tak bergeming, membuat provokator kerumunan itu maju untuk menyerang sang pangeran, yang dengan sigap menusuknya dengan pancang. Vampir itu langsung meleleh, darahnya meledak dari dalam tubuh, dan hanya menyisakan kerangka yang hangus.

Vlad langsung meraih anaknya dan memeluknya, melindunginya dari para vampir yang semakin haus darah. Ingeras bergetar karena ketakutan. Ketika itu datanglah seorang pendeta yang terus mengacungkan salib di tangannya. Vampir-vampir itu tidak bisa mendekati sang pendeta karena pada pandangan mereka, salib itu memancarkan sinar menyilaukan yang membakar mata. Pendeta itu meminta agar Vlad menyerahkan Ingeras padanya. Ia berjanji akan melindunginya. Ingeras menolak, ia ingin bersama ayahnya. Namun Vlad tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan Ingeras dan menyerahkannya pada sang pendeta yang perlahan menyeretnya menjauh.

Jika kau mengharapkan Vlad akan bertarung habis-habisan dengan para vampir buatannya, maka kau salah. Dengan kekuatannya, Vlad menciptakan celah di antara awan hitam. Semakin lebar dan lebar, hingga kumpulan awan itu menghilang. Langit kembali cerah, matahari menimpa bumi. Para vampir yang berada di tempat terbuka pun langsung terbakar dan meleleh. Darah mereka yang berwarna hitam meledak di dalam tubuh. Tak ada satu vampir pun yang selamat, termasuk Vlad, yang setidaknya masih sanggup berdiri walau kulitnya terbakar dengan cepat.

Dan hanya Vlad yang raganya masih utuh bahkan ketika semua darahnya mengering.

Ingeras kemudian diangkat sebagai Raja Transylvania di usia belia. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, ada seorang manusia, orang yang tergila-gila dengan kisah vampir, memindahkan jasad Vlad ke dalam tenda dan meneteskan beberapa darahnya pada bibir sang pangeran.

"Jika jantungnya cukup kuat, jiwanya dapat terlahir kembali."

Film pun berakhir dengan kembalinya Vlad ke kehidupan, menjalani hari demi hari, abad demi abad, hingga tiba di masa sekarang. Pada suatu siang yang berawan, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita di pasar bunga. Wanita itu langsung membuatnya tertegun. Jiwanya tahu saat itu juga, bahwa ia telah menemukan Mirena-nya kembali.

Akashi meregangkan lengannya sebentar ketika lampu perlahan dinyalakan dan alunan orkestra perang memenuhi ruangan. Ia kambali menyender, kali ini menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan.

Ada sebuah sisi dari cerita Vlad yang tidak diceritakan, atau mungkin tidak diketahui. Bahwa, setelah Vlad kembali hidup, orang yang menghidupkannya mengabdikan diri kepada Vlad, masih menganggapnya pangeran. Namun kemarahannya yang sebenarnya tak sudi dibangkitkan kembali menjadi monster, membuat sang pengikut resah. Beberapa waktu Vlad tak ingin bicara, tak ingin memakan apapun. Hingga tiba di saat Vlad hampir hilang kendali karena kelaparan, ia menyuruh sang pengikut untuk menggambarkan salib di dada kirinya.

Luka itu dapat menekan kekuatannya hingga lima puluh persen. Tak menghilangkan sisi monsternya, tapi dapat membuatnya hidup seperti manusia. Dan luka itu juga sebagai pertanda bahwa dia masih memiliki Tuhan dan bahwa ia pernah berhubungan dengan makhluk-Nya yang paling terkutuk.

Suatu hari, ketika Ingeras telah dewasa, Transylvania kembali berperang dengan Turki. Vlad menyaksikan peperang itu dari atas gunung. Perang yang dua kali lebih besar itu membunuh ratusan orang dari kedua pihak. Ingeras, sebagai raja, berjuang dengan gagah berani di garis depan. Namun luka yang dideritanya semakin banyak dan perlahan membuatnya tumbang. Ketika hampir di ujung nyawa, Vlad tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak campur tangan. Dia tidak ingin kembali berperang. Ini perang anaknya, dan ia ingin menghormati perjuangannya. Maka, hanya satu hal yang dapat membuat Transylvania menang.

Ia melukai pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan darahnya pada Ingeras. Ia melakukan ini bukannya tanpa persiapan. Sebelumnya, Vlad membuat luka berbentuk salib di dada kiri Ingeras. Luka itu akan menahannya tidak di luar kendali, tapi memberinya cukup kekuatan menaklukkan pasukan Turki seorang diri.

Satu hal yang tak akan berubah setelah restorasi perang, adalah kenyataan bahwa Ingeras bukanlah manusia lagi. Vlad sangat menyesal. Ia menjelaskan bahwa mengubah Ingeras menjadi vampir adalah keputusan tersulit kedua setelah menghisap darah Mirena, dan ia meminta Ingeras untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Ingeras berjanji, dan Vlad kembali menghilangkan diri.

Ingeras sadar betul, bahwa menjadi seseorang yang tak akan bertambah tua, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berada di tengah masyarakat. Cepat atau lambat rakyatnya akan menyadari bahwa pemimpin mereka tidak menua walau dekade berganti. Maka dari itu, ia merancang kematiannya sendiri dan mewasiatkan bahwa sepupunya yang akan menggantikan tahtanya.

Memang berat untuk melepaskan segala hal yang kau cintai. Tapi ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya. Ini tanda pengorbanan ayahnya untuknya, dan ia tidak bisa membenci ayahnya.

Dengan berita kematian palsu itu, Ingeras melanjutkan hidup dengan berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Awalnya ia menghindari bepergian siang hari, namun setelah mencoba beberapa kali, ia telah membiasakan diri berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Hal itu terjadi berkat salib di dadanya. Ia bahkan dapat menggenggam perak dan mengkalungkan salib, dan tak meleleh walau tertusuk pancang. Walau, tetap saja, kontak berlebihan dengan itu semua masih bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Yah, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu haus darah. Ia menutupi rasa laparnya dengan memakan daging dan buah-buahan, sama seperti manusia biasa—walau ditambah sesekali darah hewan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ingeras yang telah terbiasa mengatur dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis desa yang sakit-sakitan. Mereka bertemu ketika Ingeras menyusuri hutan, sedikit berharap secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ayahnya. Namun yang ia temukan adalah seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mencari tanaman herbal. Singkat kata, mereka berkenalan dan jatuh cinta.

Ingeras sangat menjaga gadis itu walau fisiknya terus termakan waktu. Hingga ketika nyawanya tengah di ambang batas, dan tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, Ingeras tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Ingeras membagi darahnya, dan membangkitkan sang gadis sebagai vampir.

Mereka hidup dalam waktu yang lama dan membangun sebuah keluarga dengan lima anak. Masing-masing anaknya dapat tumbuh dan berkembang seperti manusia biasa berkat salib yang ditorehkan di dada mereka begitu lahir.

Mereka tidak membunuh manusia secara brutal. Ingeras yang besar dalam lingkungan kerajaan dan peperangan, melarang keras keluarganya bersikap biadap terhadap semua makhluk hidup. Mereka hanya meminum darah dari binatang atau mayat segar manusia, itupun hanya satu liter setiap hari.

Ketika satu-persatu anaknya beranjak dewasa, mereka menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Dengan izin Ingeras, anak-anaknya diperbolehnya mengubah manusia menjadi vampir untuk dapat hidup dengan mereka.

Maka pohon keluarga sekali lagi bertambah, menjadi Ingeras yang memiliki empat cucu dengan luka salib di dada. Mereka adalah Michael, Kellan, Ashley, dan Arslan.

Lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari kampung _werewolf_. Awalnya para manusia serigala itu menolak kedatangan Ingeras dan keluarganya. Namun setelah berunding dengan sang kepala suku, mereka sepakat untuk hidup berdampingan seperti layaknya saudara. Kedekatan yang akrab itu membuat persahabatan tumbuh, dan ada yang menjadi cinta. Angelica, bibi Akashi, jatuh cinta pada anak sang kepala suku _werewolf_. Lucunya adalah, Ingeras memberikan izin untuk mereka menikah, sedangkan kepala suku malah menentang hubungan ini dengan alasan tidak mungkin cucunya nanti akan sepertiga manusia, sepertiga serigala, dan sepertiga vampir. Dan jika mengubah sang pemuda menjadi vampir, maka tidak ada lagi penerus kepala suku yang berikutnya.

Namun cinta dua sejoli ini tetaplah kuat. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan menghalalkan berbagai cara agar bisa bersama. Akibatnya adalah perang di antara dua kaum, yang melibatkan semua orang dewasa dari dua sisi, hingga tidak menyisakan seorang pun.

Sebuah kisah Romeo dan Juliet versi lebih tragis dan konyol.

Konyol. Karena hanya gara-gara percintaan seorang vampir naïf dan pemuda _werewolf_, dua kaum musnah. Hanya menyisakan para anak-anak yang dikirim ke tempat yang jauh sebelum perang terjadi.

Semenjak itu, keempat anak yang selamat dari pihak vampir, mengelana ke berbagai tempat untuk kabur sejauh mungkin. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dan mereka juga mempelajari banyak hal tentng dunia. Sebelum itu mereka telah berjanji, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus dan selalu bersama, selamanya.

Kemudian mereka tiba di Jepang, dan langsung membentuk identitas baru. Michael—Midorima Shintarou, Kellan—Kagami Taiga, Ashley—Akashi Seiko, dan Arslan—Akashi Seijuurou. Dan mereka terpaksa menjalankan semua bisnis keluarga lebih cepat.

Jika Akashi ingat-ingat kembali, semua kejadian itu adalah memori masa kecil yang mengerikan, walau ketika dijabarkan dengan lisan, menghasilkan sebuah cerita yang konyol.

Ya, cerita konyol yang mengubah sifat Seijuurou menjadi tempramen, membuatnya kabur, dan harus melewati malam penculikan seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Kini air matanya seperti akan mengalir.

Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan berdiri. Bukanlah sikap seorang vampir untuk menangis di depan umum.

Ketika itu, pandangannya langsung beralih ke samping berkat erangan rendah seseorang. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam, mata abu-abunya sayu akibat kantuk, dan kulitnya sedikit pucat di bawah sinar lampu putih ruang bioskop. Kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan hitam yang hanya menutupi hingga ruas pertama jari, dan ia masukkan ke saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Sebuah tas selempang kecil melintangi tubuhnya, menempel pada jaket putih yang ia kenakan. Penampilannya benar-benar seperti pemuda biasa, hanya saja, entah kenapa, Akashi tahu ada sesuatu yang liar tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

.

-:-

—**Jumat, 30 Oktober 2015—**

"Kau klan serigala dari mana?" / "Kau vampir juga, kan?"

Di sinilah mereka, berhadapan, mata saling terbelalak. Akashi sontak mundur dua langkah, begitu juga dengan pemuda di depannya—Nijimura.

Mereka tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Pada dasarnya memang populasi vampir di dunia bisa di hitung dengan jari, mereka jarang bereproduksi, dan telah membaur senormal mungkin dengan kehidupan manusia. Mereka bahkan sulit dibedakan dari manusia biasa karena telah lihai menyembunyikan kekuatan. Walaupun begitu, Nijimura tidak menyangka akan semudah dan secepat ini untuk bertemu dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

Dan Akashi pun tahu, bahwa populasi _werewolf_, walau lebih banyak dibanding vampir, juga bukanlah kelompok yang mendominasi. Jumlah mereka sampai saat ini mungkin dapat disamakan dengan sebuah perkampungan dengan hanya beberapa belas kepala keluarga. Mereka juga menjalani kehidupan yang sama dengan manusia. Dan semenjak perang besar, kaumnya belum pernah menjalin kontak dengan _werewolf _lagi.

Haruskah pertemuan pertama setelah bertahun-tahun ini dicatat dalam buku sejarah?

Tiba-tiba saja dering telepon berbunyi memecah kekakuan. Ada sepercik rasa lega di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf," ujar Nijimura, merogoh saku celananya.

"Silahkan," balas Akashi.

Pemuda itu lantas berbalik badan dan mengangkat teleponnya. Samar-samar Akashi bisa mendengar suara seorang pria di saluran telepon setelah Nijimura membalas dengan, "Nijimura di sini. Ada apa?" Sayangnya percakapan mereka terlalu samar di telinganya yang telah terbiasa dengan bisingnya kota.

Hanya saja, ada satu kalimat yang dapat dipastikannya, _"Mereka menemukan potongan lengan dan pangkal paha."_

Akashi bisa melihat reaksi beku Nijimura.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana."

Telepon langsung ditutup dan Nijimura berbalik. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujarnya, dengan senyum canggung.

Akashi mengangguk. "Lain kali aku yang memilih filmnya," candanya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka pun berbalik dan berpisah begitu saja, sedikit berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**-:-**

***Narasi dapat dari pembukaan film Dracula Untold.**

**Oke, saya spoiler berat (lagi-lagi). Tapi jangan sampai membuat minat Anda hilang untuk menonton film ini, ya. Mungkin saja penjelasan saya kurang memuaskan, jadi alangkah lebih baik jika menyaksikannya sendiri. :)**

**Sedikit penjelasan. Akashi Seiko adalah wujud female / genderbend dari Akashi versi Teikou (OREshi), dan Seijuurou juga mengambil wujud Akashi versi Teiko, hanya saja kedua matanya berwarna emas dan sifatnya mengambil Akashi versi Rakuzan (BOKUshi), walau di sini setting umur mereka beda 2 tahun. **

**OOC ya? (terutama Seijuurou) Haha… [awkwardlaugh]**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

(Sunday April 12, 2015)  
See ya  
Lee Audrey


	3. Chapter 3: Arrest

**This Vampire Wants You  
3 : Arrest**

**.**

**Idea(s):**

**Arrow (movie series)**

**Eye Candy (movie series)**

**.**

**Genre ditambah 'Crime'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Sabtu, 31 Oktober 2015—**

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu tadi malam?"

Alis Akashi terangkat tinggi ketika mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop ke pria tinggi berambut hijau yang merespon balik secara kaku.

"Taiga?" tebak wanita muda itu.

Setetes peluh muncul di kening sang pria berkacamata. "Jangan salahkan dia, Seiko. Kuroko-san ada di sini saat aku kembali, jadi aku bertanya ke mana kau pergi tanpa penjagamu." Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah lain sebelum mengambil napas dan menggenggam tangan di balik punggung. Ia berdehem sekilas, "Saudara tidak merahasiakan apapun." Matanya kembali curi-curi kepada Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak," wanita dengan _sweater_ marun dan celana tiga per empat itu terkekeh. "Jika pada tiga saudaraku aku terus menyembunyikan sesuatu, pada siapa aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri? Aku hanya belum bertemu denganmu sejak kemarin, Shintarou."

"Untungnya kau bertemu denganku hari ini," Shintarou mengleha napas. Karena, jujur saja, ia jarang membicarakan masalah pribadi dengan orang lain walaupun itu Akashi. Tentu saja 'kencan' selalu menjadi prioritas utama untuk disembunyikan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya ketika Akashi juga tertarik pada seseorang. "Jadi, siapa pria beruntung ini?" tanyanya.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu dan menutup laptopnya sebelum terkekeh, "Kau dan Tetsuna jelas memiliki kemiripan." Ingatannya kembali pada malam ia dan Kuroko pergi bersama. Akashi meregangkan lengan dan berdiri. "Hanya pemuda yang kutemui di bioskop saat pemutaran Dracula Untold, dan beruntungnya, dia sangat tampan."

Midorima memutar bola matanya. "Oh, _fetish_ alami wanita."

Akashi kembali terkekeh.

"Sayangnya…" lanjut wanita itu, berjalan melewati kakak sepupunya yang masih tercium seperti obat-obatan, dan mengambil teh mawarnya di atas meja buku. "dia bukan manusia."

Midorima Shintarou memicingkan mata di balik kacamata bingkai hitamnya. "_Werewolf_?"

"Binggo." Akashi membiarkan penjelasannya menggantung untuk meminum teh. Senyum jahilnya menandakan ia sengaja memberi waktu untuk pikiran Midorima berkembang liar.

Ekspresi sang kakak sepupu langsung mengeras. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan hubungan 'tidak sehat' ini, Seiko."

"Tenang saja," balas Akashi, merasa menang. "Kami langsung berpisah saat itu."

"Maksudmu… dia juga sudah tahu?" Mata hijau itu semakin membulat.

Pundak kecil Akashi yang terekspos, terangkat sekilas. "Kami sama-sama kelepasan." Kemudian menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Kau juga sebaiknya carilah seseorang," sarannya, "Kau selalu seperti _zombie_ ketika tiba di rumah." Yang Akashi maksud adalah kulit pucat Midorima karena lembur dan aroma tubuhnya. Kini Akashi bisa mencium bau busuk dari darah orang-orang sakit di kemeja putih Midorima. "Seorang wanita yang mengurusmu tidak akan merugikan, Shintarou," lanjutnya, "Atau, lamar saja _dia_."

Dan seperti dugaan, kakak sepupunya itu menaikkan alis terkejut dengan wajah bersemu.

"Jika Kazuna, aku tidak keberatan dia jadi sepupu iparku," tambah Akashi, memperlebar senyum jahilnya.

"Aku mandi dulu," pamit Midorima, dan dengan itu keluar dari ruang kerja Akashi yang menyandarkan tubuh pada meja, terkekeh.

Pandangan sepasang rubi itu kemudian beralih pada sebuah pigura dengan empat remaja duduk bersama di satu sofa panjang, mengenakan pakaian rumah, dan tersenyum lebar tanpa melihat kamera yang dinyalakan otomatis. Penampilan mereka berantakan karena terbilang masih terlalu pagi bahkan untuk mencuci muka, jauh dari kesan foto keluarga yang seharusnya. Tapi, lebih penting dari itu, mereka tampak bahagia, tak ada beban, dan yang utama, Seijuurou masih ada di sana.

Ya, tepat di antara dirinya yang merangkul sang adik dan Kagami yang berpose seperti jatuh dari samping. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir kalinya kamera menangkap ekspresi senang di wajah tampan itu.

Lihat, bahkan Midorima yang kaku ikut tertawa dengan tingkah Kagami.

Akashi meraih pigura itu, rasa getir perlahan menusuk dadanya ketika menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia kembali ke depan laptop dan meletakkan pigura itu di samping sebuah pigura lain tentang dirinya, Seijuurou, serta orang tua mereka, ketika adiknya itu masih empat tahun.

Lihat, ternyata Seijuurou juga memiliki senyum yang sama di foto ini.

Laptop kembali ia nyalakan dan tersambung dengan _website_ rahasia yang ia buat untuk membantu orang-orang yang juga kehilangan orang terkasih mereka. Ini seperti _chat forum_ di mana mereka bisa berkonsultasi pada Akashi tanpa perlu memberikan identitas. Salah satunya adalah gadis ini, yang ia tangani sebelum Midorima masuk ke ruangannya, dengan nama samaran 'pinkcherry'.

Sebelum itu, harus dijelaskan bahwa Akashi sempat mengambil jurusan psikologi di Harvard.

pinkcherry, gadis malang ini, mengaku sudah seminggu ini tak mendapat kabar dari tunangannya walau tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Sepertinya Nona pinkcherry sangat mencintai tunangannya, karena, dengan penjelasan bahwa sang pria sering berlaku kasar dan tertangkap basah bersama wanita lain, gadis yang Akashi perkirakan sepantaran dengannya ini masih saja menangis setiap malam menantikan kepulangannya.

Akashi menghela napas dalam. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dia bahas dengan gadis menyedihkan ini—dari saran untuk melupakan saja pria brengsek itu hingga cercaan bahwa wanita tidak seharusnya dilecehkan seperti itu—tapi Akashi sadar betul, tidak sepantasnya ia menghakimi keputusan hati orang lain. Dan jika ia lakukan, ia tidak yakin dapat menahan diri untuk, setidaknya, tidak sarkastik.

Paling tidak ada satu hal yang dapat ia katakan, "_Tenangkan dirimu, pinkcherry-san. Aku akan membantumu mencari tunanganmu_."

"_Bagaimana kau bisa_?" balasnya, "_Polisi bahkan tidak memberikan kabar apapun_."

Lagi-lagi polisi. Akashi sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk tidak terlalu menaruh harapan pada anjing pelacak militer itu.

"_Apakah kau polisi_?" pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Akashi menahan napasnya sejenak.

"_Tidak. Aku lebih baik dari mereka_." Kedua tangan itu lalu bergerak dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_, diam-diam mengakses komputer pinkcherry dari jaringan internet yang menghubungkan mereka. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Akashi berhasil masuk ke kotak masuk email pribadi pinkcherry. "_Nama tunanganmu Haizaki Shougo?_" Akashi langsung mencari nama tersebut di internet, dan menemukan beberapa akun jejaring sosial dan foto seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan anting perak di kedua telinganya dan terlihat _yankee_.

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?_" tanya pinkcherry, Akashi tebak ia sedang terkejut. "_Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu._"

"_Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang masuk ke _hard drive_ komputermu. Aku butuh beberapa data dari sana, jadi aku mengkopinya. Butuh 24 jam untuk menganalisanya, jadi aku harap kau bersabar."_

"_Tidak masalah. Terimakasih, Ruby."_

Dan setelah lima detik pinkcherry tak lagi membalas, Akashi kembali mencari informasi tentang Haizaki Shougo. Akun Twitter-nya sudah tak lama aktif, bahkan sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Padahal jika melihat _timeline_-nya, pemuda ini bukanlah tipe yang tidak akan meng-update apapun lebih dari delapan jam. Selain Twitter, ia punya Instagram yang hanya berisi foto-fotonya di klub malam bersama beberapa wanita yang mungkin saja bukan pinkcherry. Benar-benar tukang pesta.

Akashi menarik kesimpulan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa didapatnya dari jejaring sosial pemuda ini. Semuanya sudah lama tak aktif, namun tak terjadi di saat yang sama. Maka hanya ada satu cara lagi.

Sudah saatnya untuk menggunakan caranya sendiri.

pinkcerry bilang bahwa polisi tidak memberikan kabar apapun, berarti ia sudah melapor pada polisi dan mungkin saja mereka menyimpan beberapa data tentangnya. Menyadari itu, Akashi langsung menerobos masuk _website_ Kepolisian Jepang. Tidak butuh banyak perjuangan mengotak-atik kata sandi, karena Akashi sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali. Ia tinggal mencari nama Haizaki dan langsung menemukan sebuah _file_ yang setengah kosong.

Hm, sepertinya polisi tidak memberitahukan apapun karena memang tidak menemukan sesuatu yang perlu disampaikan pada pinkcherry.

Tapi ini lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali. Akashi kemudian mengkopi data tersebut ke komputernya.

Ketika sedang tersenyum, pandangannya beralih pada _handphone_ Apple hitam yang bergetar di samping laptopnya. Nama kecil Kuroko terpampang dengan foto masa SMA mereka yang masih mengenakan seragam.

"Hai, Tetsuna."

"_Selamat pagi, Akashi-san. Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu apapun yang sedang kau kerjakan._"

Akashi melirik laptopnya, namun belum ada perubahan berarti yang dapat membuatnya kembali sibuk.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"_Sepupuku mengundangku dan Kagami-kun ke pesta Halloween di klubnya yang baru buka. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan klub, dan Kagami-kun tidak suka Halloween, tapi aku tetap tidak enak menolaknya. Jadi aku berpikir apakah kau bisa ikut."_

Akashi mengedipkan mata untuk membantunya berpikir. Jika pesta, berarti malam, ya? Ia tidak memiliki rencana apapun, malah ajakan Kuroko terdengar sangat menarik. "Tentu saja, Tetsuna. Jam berapa?"

"_Kagami-kun menjemputku jam enam."_

"Oke. Berdandanlah yang cantik."

Setelah Tetsuna menutup telepon, Akashi kembali menghubungi orang lain.

"Reo?" sapanya saat diangkat. "Butikmu sudah buka, kan? Oh, ya, tentang tato itu…"

"_Oh, kau sudah siap? Aku tidak tanggung jawab, lho."_

"Siapkan saja jarum dan tintanya. Aku ke sana sekarang."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir. Sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, Akashi melirik sekali lagi pada layar laptop yang masih menampakkan berjalannya proses menyalin data. Sepertinya akan sedikit lama. Lebih baik Akashi bersiap dulu selagi menunggu.

.

-:-

.

Nijimura keluar dari ruangan Alex, masih memperhatikan map berisi dokumen penemuan potongan tubuh tadi malam yang harus dimasukkannnya ke dalam komputer. Bibirnya berkerut maju. Lagi-lagi kepala polisi pirang asal Amerika itu menyuruhnya berhadapan dengan komputer, walau Nijimura sadar betul ini termasuk tugasnya sebagai detektif penanggung jawab kasus ini.

Mau tidak mau ia duduk di mejanya dan menyalakan komputer, membuka _database_ kepolisian dan mulai menyalin data tentang penemuan bagian tubuh yang kedua ini. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan potongan-potongan itu berasal dari orang yang sama walau belum bisa dipastikan identitasnya.

Menyedihkan. Hanya karena potongan daging, ia harus lembur di TKP dan bahkan tidur di laboratorium forensik. Pasti kantung matanya kembali terlihat, padahal ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menghilangkannya sebelum bertemu Akashi kemarin.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Ketika sedang melamun begitu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada jumlah data yang seharusnya bertambah, jadi berkurang, namun kembali ke jumlah semula, tapi menurun lagi. Nijimura langsung tahu bahwa ada yang menyabotase data kepolisian dan mungkin saja sedang menghapus atau menyalin data.

Ia bergerak cepat dengan melacak jaringan internet kepolisian dan menemukan sebuah _drone virtual_ yang bekerja menyalin data. Langsung saja ia selidiki asalnya, yang ternyata masih tersambung secara _online_ dengan komputer pribadi milik seseorang.

Haruskah ia lacak?

.

-:-

.

Akashi tidak bisa meninggalkan laptopnya yang menyala sendirian di rumah, apalagi menghentikan penyalinan data sementara ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadilah ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas dalam keadaan _Sleep_, dan kembali mengaktifkannya begitu tiba di sebuah butik bernuansa gotik di area Harajuku.

Begitu membuka pintu, pemiliknya, seorang wanita tinggi dengan gaun ketat hingga lutut, syal bulu berwarna ungu, dan anting-anting bola besar, menyambut Akashi dengan nyaring. "Ah, lama tidak bertemu, Sayang. Kau semakin cantik." Ia memeluk dan mencium pipi Akashi.

"Kau juga semakin menawan, Reo. Aku tidak sabar melihat perkembangan usahamu," balas Akashi dengan senyum hangat pada sahabat lamanya, Mibuchi Reo.

"Terimakasih untuk seseorang yang memberi modal tambahan." Reo mengerling pada Akashi, dan kedua wanita itu terkekeh. "Oh, kau harus lihat koleksi musim gugurku, Sayang. Rancangan Tim Burton baru saja tiba."

"Itu akan sempurna untuk pesta Halloween nanti malam."

"Oh? Kau akan ke pesta? Berarti kita harus membuatmu cantik—walau kau sudah cantik. Mau coba bajunya sekarang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku percaya pada pilihanmu," tolak Akashi. "Tato sedikit lama mengering."

Mereka kemudian berpindah ke bagian belakang butik, sebuah ruangan remang bernuansa hitam dan ungu dengan gambar-gambar indah yang memiliki filosofi tersendiri. Di tengah ruangan ada kursi hitam yang seperti kursi dokter gigi. Akashi langsung menempatkan diri di sana sementara Reo melepas syalnya, memakai sarung tangan dan menyiapkan jarum dan tinta.

Akashi mulai bersiap-siap dengan menaruh tasnya di meja kecil, membuka _sweater_ marunnya, dan bersandar pada kursi. Beberapa kali ia mengatur napas dan mensugestikan diri bahwa ini tidaklah sakit. Bukan, bukan jarum yang ia khawatirkan, tapi apa yang akan tercetak setelahnya.

Reo pun datang dan memperhatikan bagian yang ingin Akashi tato—dada kiri, tepat di atas jantungnya, di mana sudah ada luka timbul berbentuk salib di sana.

"Owh," erang Reo dengan jijik. "Luka itu tampak mengerikan," komentarnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Makanya aku ingin menutupnya dengan yang lebih bagus sebelum pesta nanti."

"Hanya itu alasanmu?" Reo berkacak pinggang tanpa sadar sudah menggenggam jarum listrik besar berisi tinta di tangannya. "Akan sangat menyakitkan, lho."

"Lukanya sudah semakin mengering, Reo. Aku takut tidak akan berfungsi beberapa saat lagi. Buatlah salib yang bagus." Akashi mengatur napas sekali lagi. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau mengikat kaki dan tanganku," tambahnya, "Taiga juga mentato ulang salibnya dan dia hampir membunuh pentatonya," ia memberi saran, dan tersenyum ringan seolah pembicaraan bunuh-membunuh sama ringannya seperti memilih warna _eyeshadow_ untuk pesta.

Reo bergidik ngeri. "Kau harus tahu bahwa kucing hanya memiliki satu nyawa, begitu juga dengan siluman kucing." Ia kemudian mengambil borgol dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Akashi.

Mereka sama-sama melakukan terapi napas. Dan setelah yakin telah siap, Reo menyalakan jarum listrik dan perlahan menorehkannya di atas kulit putih Akashi. Ia mengikuti pola dasar salib dan membuat Akashi sempat tersentak dan meraung kesakitan. Tapi si rambut merah sekuat tenaga menahan diri, hingga Reo dapat menyelesaikan karyanya walau memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Reo menghela napas panjang sambil mengelap peluh. "Akhirnya sele—"

"Kepolisian Jepang!"

Akashi dan Reo membeku di tempat. Ketika menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang pria berdiri di sana sambil mengacungkan pintol dan lencana polisinya, ikut membeku setelah melihat Akashi yang tak memakai baju—lebih tepatnya, hanya mengenakan bra hitam.

Parahnya, Akashi tahu orang itu.

Nijimura.

.

-:-

.

Situasi benar-benar aneh saat ini.

Udara yang seakan tak bergerak, hanya dipenuhi oleh lagu Icona Pop - I Love It dengan volume super dari empat stereo raksasa di sudut-sudut ruangan. Untuk beberapa saat, tak seorang pun di antara mereka bertiga bereaksi. Reo, yang masih memegang jarum listrik, langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya begitu mendengar kata 'polisi', dan memandang Nijimura dengan horor dan sedikit… kagum. Yah, jarang-jarang ada pria setampan dia mau masuk ke butik perempuan. Sedangkan Akashi? Pundaknya yang terbuka, entah sejak kapan sudah naik lima senti dan otot-ototnya menegang. Kedua mata merah itu membesar, pandangan lurus pada Nijimura yang bahkan sudah memerah. Kemudian, setelah beberapa kali kedipan, akhirnya gadis itu mengerti kenapa Nijimura bersemu.

Ia menunduk dan menemukan dirinya sendiri setengah telanjang.

"_I don't care. I love it!"_

Suasana benar-benar aneh. Dan lagu sialan itu memperparah suasana.

Langsung saja ia melirik _sweater_ marun yang ia letakkan di samping tasnya. Ketika hendak turun dari kursi, ia kembali teringat bahwa kedua tangan dan kakinya terborgol.

Dobel sialan.

"Reo," panggilnya, sedikit berbisik sebenarnya. Karena akan memalukan sekali jika Nijimura, dengan telinganya yang melebihi manusia biasa, dapat mendengar permintaannya yang ingin diambilkan baju. Sayangnya volume lagu yang luar biasa menyebalkan, ditambah aksi terpana Reo yang salah situasi, membuat wanita genit itu tak mendengar sahabatnya.

Akashi memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Reo!" serunya, kali ini berhasil membuat Reo berpaling. Wanita dengan rambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat alis. Dan terlihat dari semu di wajahnya, dapat dipastikan ia sangat menikmati pundak bidang dan perut _six pack_ Nijimura yang hanya terbalut _T-shirt_ putih lengan panjang yang sedikit, sebut saja, um, ketat.

"Ambilkan bajuku, dan urus dia. Cepat!"

Titah telah keluar, dan Reo tidak berniat menunda-nunda melaksanakannya ketika menyadari ada sang polisi seksi dalam kalimat tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sabar untuk 'mengurus dia' saja. Masalah mengambilkan baju, ia hanya menyambar sesuatu didekatnya dan melemparnya langsung pada Akashi. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, pada wajahnya.

Sialnya yang dilemparnya bukan baju. Akashi merasa ada bulu-bulu di lidahnya. Tunggu, bulu?

Ketika matanya sudah tak lagi gatal, ia sadar bahwa yang dilemparkan Reo dan sekarang jatuh ke dadanya adalah syal bulu berwarna ungu.

Di satu sisi, setelah melaksanakan perintah pertama Akashi, Reo langsung berjalan mendekati Nijimura—yang salah tingkah dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena menerobos masuk begitu saja—mendorongnya keluar ruangan, dan menutup pintu.

"Reo!" seru Akashi lagi. "Borgolnya! Kunci!" Namun sekeras apapun ia menjerit, sudah tidak mungkin terdengar—selain masih karena unsur volume, Reo juga sudah tak ada di ruangan itu lagi. Dengan helaan napas dalam, ia menggeram, "_F*ck_."

Ingatkan dia untuk tidak pernah melepas baju di luar rumah, atau meminta diborgol.

Sambil berusaha menekan emosi, ia berpikir. Ah, kalau tidak salah dia menyangga poninya dengan penjepit rambut sebelum pergi. Dan benar saja, setelah menunduk untuk mendekatkan kepala dengan tangan kanan, ia bisa meraih jepit itu, dan dengan sedikit usaha dan permainan jari, borgol tangan kanan pun terlepas. Ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada tiga borgol lain, langsung meloncat turun, mengenakan _sweater_, menyambar tasnya, dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Begitu membuka pintu, ia bisa tahu Reo telah menggoda Nijimura jika dilihat dari reaksi sang _werewolf_ yang salah tingkah—dalam konteks ini, antara takut dan segan untuk kabur—dan Reo yang masih bersemu.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini," ujar Akashi, secara tidak sadar membetulkan kerah kirinya yang merosot, "Nijimura-san?"

Begitu melihat Akashi, reaksi Nijimura seperti 'oh-terimakasih-Tuhan-akhirnya-aku-melihat-malaikat'.

"Mencarimu, tentu saja," jawabnya, sepertinya tanpa pikir panjang. Namun langsung dipotong dengan dehaman dan, "Maksudku—Akashi Seiko, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan masuk tanpa izin dan mencuri beberapa data kepolisian."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Jadi, di sinilah Akashi lima belas menit kemudian, di dalam kantor polisi lantai dua belas yang seperti kehabisan beton untuk dijadikan tembok sehingga menggunakan kaca tebal di berbagai sisi, duduk di depan sebuah meja yang diyakininya milik Nijimura.

"Oke." Nijimura akhirnya kembali ke hadapannya setelah beberapa menit di kantor kepala polisi di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan papan nama menggantung di pintu bertuliskan 'Alexandra Gracia'. Kedua mata abu itu masih terfokus pada lembaran kertas dalam map, bahkan ketika duduk. "Akashi Seiko, dua puluh tiga tahun. Tinggi badan 163 sentimeter , berat 53 kilogram. Pemegang saham utama sekaligus _general manager_ dari Rumah Sakit Swasta Shuutoku, Restoran Seirin beserta cabangnya, Rakuzan Enterprises Holdings, dan Teikou Technology for Future Factory. Lulusan Cambride University dengan gelar Master di bidang Bisnis dan Manajemen, kemudian mengambil Harvard University jurusan Psikologi dan lulus tahun 2014. Sejauh ini bisa berbahasa Inggris, Jepang, Jerman, Prancis, dan Mandarin. Warna mata dan rambut merah alami. Intinya, kau wanita muda yang sempurna—_namun_," Nijimura menekankan intonasi pada kata terakhir, dan menyingkirkan file dari hadapannya untuk dapat menatap Akashi yang tak bergeming. "Sang _Perfect Lady_ ternyata mempunyai kebiasaan buruk untuk membobol situs orang lain."

Akashi sedikit menautkan alisnya—kesal. Wikipedia ternyata menyimpan terlalu banyak data dirinya.

"Menerobos _database_ kepolisian, memprogram ulang sistem proteksi web kepolisian, dan mencuri beberapa file kasus pembunuhan yang belum selesai." Nijimura mendiktekannya sambil membalik-balik lembaran dalam map abu-abu. "Yang mengejutkan, kau telah melakukan hal ini selama empat tahun dan selalu menghapus jejakmu dengan bersih, tapi kali ini tidak." Ia melempar map itu ke atas meja. "_Apa _sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh dan menatapnya tajam. Bola mata abu bertemu dengan sepasang rubi, saling mengirimkan tantangan tanpa gentar.

Pertama-tama, Akashi mengambil napas dalam. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak empat tahun lalu—lebih tepatnya semenjak adikku diculik dan polisi tak kunjung menemukannya. Kemudian adalah sesuatu tindakan yang wajar jika warga Negara menerobos data kepolisian untuk mencari orang tersayangnya. Sayangnya, polisi juga tak menemukan apapun. Aku kemudian memiliki simpati pada orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku, sehingga aku membantu mereka. Aku selalu mencari sendiri, namun terkadang tidak ada pilihan lain selain membongkar data kepolisian. Kemudian ada beberapa yang telah ditemukan, ada yang belum—yah, aku masih berusaha menyelesaikannya hingga kau menangkapku setengah telanjang siang ini."

Nijimura memerah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan untuk beberapa detik, dan kembali menatap Akashi setelah berhasil untuk tidak mengingat kembali kejadian penggerebekan di butik. "Jadi, um, kau membantu kami? Karena dari data yang kuterima, kasus yang berhasil kau pecahkan adalah kasus-kasus yang telah ditutup dengan catatan belum terselesaikan."

"Tidak," jawab Akashi, lugas dan tegas. "Aku tidak membantu polisi—aku menyelesaikan apa yang mereka tidak bisa selesaikan."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi kau tidak mempunyai wewenang melakukannya. Kau bukan polisi, tidak peduli seberapa kaya dirimu."

"_Then, make me_."

Percakapan serius dengan adu pandangan itu tersela dengan kehadiran seorang wanita pirang dengan rok pendek dan jas hitam yang sama-sama ketat. Kacamatanya berwarna merah jambu mencolok, dan wanita itu begitu tiba langsung mengacak rambut hitam Nijimura. "Permintaanmu akan dipertimbangkan, Akashi Seiko."

"Ap—jangan bercanda, Ketua!" Nijimura langsung menangkis tangan wanita itu, dan berbalik menatapnya dengan berang. "Dengan pelanggaran yang telah dia lakukan, seharunya dia ditahan, bukan dijadikan polisi!"

"Chk. Bocah, kau tidak mengerti ya, bahwa tidak semua orang bisa ditahan semudah itu?"

Suara gaduh kemudian terdengar dari luar ruangan. Dari arah lift, dua pria berlari di sepanjang lorong hingga membuat perhatian seisi lantai berpindah. Akashi yang melihat itu kembali menghela napas, apalagi setelah kedua pria itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Seiko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Midorima mencengkram pundaknya, menatap Akashi langsung di mata. Dan dari tatapan mata emerald itu, bisa diketahui bahwa sang dokter bedah tengah panik. "Kau tidak disakiti, kan?"

"Kesampingkan itu, Shintarou. Tapi, meretas? Sejak kapan kau jadi _hacker_, Seiko? Dan tidak sembarangan web, tapi Kepolisian Jepang! Nasional! Kau ingin kita dideportasi?" Kini Kagami juga ikut-ikutan panik dengan mengacak rambutnya.

Akashi? Ia sebenarnya malu dengan tingkah dua kakak sepupunya, tapi sudah menduganya juga. Malah, sekarang ia merasa geli. "Taiga, tenang saja, kita warga Negara Jepang. Kita tidak akan dideportasi ke manapun. Dan Shintarou, aku tidak apa-apa. Malahan Nona Gracia baru saja memberikan penawaran yang bagus." Akashi memberikan senyum manis pada Alex. Senyum bisnis, lebih tepatnya.

Midorima menaikkan sebelah aslinya. "Oh, ya?" ia terlihat tertarik. "Penawaran apa?"

"Panggil aku Alex saja, tolong. Dan Tuan-Tuan, mari duduk di sofa di sana." Alex menunjuk sepasang sofa di sebelah barat ruangan yang terbanjiri sinar oranye matahari terbenam. Dengan santai, wanita itu duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal, mempersilahkan tiga saudara itu duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang, dan membiarkan Nijimura berdiri di sampingnya karena kehabisan tempat.

Wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya dulu sebelum mulai bicara, "Langsung saja, aku sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Akashi-san." Tiga saudara itu berkedip, bingung. "Kau berhasil masuk ke _website_ paling ketat di Jepang tanpa ketahuan, bahkan hingga _mengkopi_—bukan _mencuri_, ya! Ingat itu, Shuuzou!—selama empat tahun. Bahkan kau berhasil menyelesaikan kasus yang polisi pun sudah hampir menyerah. Siapa yang tidak terkesan? Jadi aku berharap bisa meminta bantuan Nona Akashi di sela-sela waktu sibuknya. Sebagai gantinya, tentu, masalah ini tidak akan dibawa ke pengadilan dan kau tidak akan ditahan. Bagaimana?"

Ketiga saudara itu saling bertatapan.

Midorima, yang telah ditunjuk Akashi dari anggukan kecilnya sebagai pembicara, berkata, "Jadi, kau berusaha menukar hukum dengan pekerjaan?"

"Kadang penjahat menjadi jahat karena kemampuan mereka." Alex mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, sayang jika kita menyia-nyiakan bakat Akashi-san."

Kagami, di satu sisi, melipat tangan di depan dada dan tertawa mencemooh. "Heh, lucu sekali mendengarnya dari aparat yang harusnya menegakkan hukum."

Urat di kening Nijimura berkedut. Rasa kesal ini bukan hanya karena pekerjaan tercintanya diejek, tapi Alex, si Kepala Polisi yang kadang menyebalkan tapi sangat ia hormati, juga disindir. "Kau tidak dengar, Alis Bercabang, kalau ini juga salah satu cara menegakkan hukum?"

"Oh, benarkah?" Kagami berdiri, sebelah kakinya ia hentakkan di atas sebuah meja kecil berwarna putih. "Padahal aku lihat kau tadi main mata dengan Seiko, Pak Polisi."

Nijimura juga mengikuti cara Kagami. "Ini dan itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sialan." Dan mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah begitu dekat dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Apa katamu, Kampret?!"

Akashi yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Kau kenal dia, Seiko?" tanya Midorima setelah menelaah kalimat Nijimura. "Polisi itu, maksudku."

"Ah, kencanku kemarin."

Kagami, dengan pendengaran yang juga di luar batas normal, langsung membeku. Tiba-tiba saja ia mencengkram kerah Nijimura. "Jadi itu kau, ya?!" serunya.

Sudah cukup. Nijimura tidak tahan lagi direndahkan seperti itu. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, hah?!" ia balas berseru, persis di depan wajah Kagami. "Memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya?"

"Aku lebih dari pacarnya, Brengsek!"

"Beraninya kau memanggil seorang polisi brengsek!"

"Kau juga tadi memanggilku sialan dan Alis Bercabang!"

"Alismu memang bercabang! Ngaca!"

Akashi kini bukan sekedar menggeleng lagi, tapi sudah memijit pelipis. Midorima bingung harus melerai mereka atau membiarkan dua idiot ini. Dan para polisi yang lain? Jika ketuanya saja—Alex—malah tertawa, apakah ini sesuatu yang harus mendapat campur tangan mereka juga?

Tiba-tiba fokus Akashi teralih berkat suara dari _handphone_-nya. Email dari Kuroko, ternyata.

_[Aku tidak bisa menemukan kostum yang tepat. Apakah menurutmu aku cocok menjadi hantu?  
NB: Apakah Kagami-kun ada bersamamu? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi.]_

Email itu membuat Akashi terkejut ketika melihat jam. Sudah pukul lima sore, dan kakak idiotnya ini berjanji akan menjemput Kuroko jam enam.

"Bisakah aku pergi?" sela Akashi tiba-tiba, dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk menghentikan adu mulut Nijimura dan Kagami. Dua pria itu langsung beralih padanya. "Aku ada pesta satu jam lagi. Dan kau juga, Taiga."

Reaksi pertama Kagami adalah, "Eh?" kemudian mengecek jam tangannya, dan kembali panik. "Kau benar!"

"Tunggu. Bukankah kita belum selesai?" desak Nijimura—seperti tidak sadar bahwa waktu yang terbuang juga merupakan kesalahannya. "Kau belum menerima tawaran Ketua, dan kita belum memutuskan apakah kau harus ditahan atau tidak."

"Maka dari itu, Shuuzou," sela Alex, kembali terlihat tenang. "Kita harus memberikan waktu bagi Akashi-san untuk berpikir," alihnya pada Akashi, "Dan sampai saat itu, kutugaskan Shuuzou untuk mengawasimu." Bukan hanya Akashi dan Nijimura, tapi Midorima dan Kagami juga berekspresi 'HAH?!'. Lagi, ia tersenyum bisnis. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan!" seru Nijimura. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"Karena kita tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang penjahat berkeliaran bebas, kan? Lagipula, ini kasusmu, Shuuzou."

"Sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak kau memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri menangkap _Miss Hacker_."

Nijimura terdiam, sebenarnya ingin sekali meledak. Ketika itu, malah gantian Kagami yang protes. "Aku juga keberatan! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Seiko diawasi oleh anjing hutan ini!"

Bukannya marah, Nijimura malah bertampang bingung. "Anjing hutan?" Ia memiringkan kepala. Aneh sekali, ia kira Kagami akan memanggilnya 'Brengsek' atau semacamnya. Tapi, 'anjing hutan'? Setelah memutar otak dua kali, akhirnya ia sadar. "Ah! Sialan, dari mana kau tahu?!"

Aturan dasar di keluarga Midorima, Kagami, dan Akashi adalah saling menceritakan. Jadi anggap saja Kagami tahu dari Midorima.

Dan dua orang itu langsung terdiam.

Di satu sisi, Akashi langsung berdiri dengan kesal. "Permisi, tapi aku ada pesta yang harus kuhadari." Dan berjalan keluar ruangan begitu saja.

Kagami dan Nijimura ternganga menatap kepergiannya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" seru mereka, lucunya secara bersamaan pula.

.

-:-

.

Suara lonceng yang berdenting dua kali dengan nyaring, mengalihkan pandangan seisi ruangan yang berisi pakaian, manekin, dan beberapa orang wanita. Salah satunya adalah Reo, sang pemilik butik, yang langsung menghampiri pintu depan begitu melihat Akashi berdiri di ambangnya.

"_Oh, honey, are you alright_?" Dia memeluk Akashi sekilas, kemudian meremas pundaknya sambil bertatap mata. "Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, kan?"

Akashi sudah menduga reaksi Reo, jadi dia memasang senyum tipis. "Tidak, tentu saja."

"Uh, sayang sekali." Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa Reo terlihat kecewa. Namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sesaat sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang sang sahabat dan melihat Nijimura berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Nijimura mengalihkan muka dengan gugup. Namun Reo terlihat sumringah."Wow, bukankah dia polisi yang tadi?" tanyanya, kembali salah fokus pada fisik Nijimura. "Kenapa dia masih bersamamu, Sayang? Dan kenapa sepertinya dia tidak mau pergi darimu?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Ya, itulah masalahnya."

"Dan masalahnya adalah…?" Reo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, jelas belum mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak kecil Akashi sebelum mendapat jawaban.

Lagi, Akashi menghela keras. "Urus saja dia, Reo." Dengan jawaban demikian, wanita muda itu sudah menduga Reo akan mengubah lekuk alisnya menjadi menukik tajam—heran, bingung, tidak puas. "Ah, um," si rambut merah mengalihkan mata sejenak. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? "Dia teman kencanku."

Reo memekikkan "Wow!" di depan wajahnya. "Oke. Akan kusiapkan pakaian untuk kalian berdua." Wanita yang kembali mengenakan syal bulu-bulu itu pun melangkah untuk masuk ke bagian dalam butik dan membongkar koleksi khususnya.

Sementara itu, Nijimura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika mengikuti Akashi memasuki butik. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa sekarang aku jadi teman kencanmu?"

Akashi tersenyum miring. "Jika tidak, dia akan menggodamu lagi." Dan menyembunyikan kekehan ketika melihat tampang horor Nijimura. "Maaf karena harus membawamu ke toko pakaian perempuan lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawa lelaki asing ke rumah walau Taiga dan Shintarou punya banyak pakaian yang bisa kaupakai untuk Halloween." Kemudian, obrolan tersela ketika Reo kembali sambil membawa sebuah gaun pendek berwarna hitam. "Tenang saja, kau berada di tangan yang tepat," tambahnya, merujuk pada keahlian Reo.

Pandangan Nijimura masih mengikuti si rambut merah sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti, membawa serta gaun pendek dari Reo. Sementara itu, dirinya sendiri kembali menegang ketika menyadari kata 'berada di tangan yang tepat', berarti Reo pula yang akan mengurusnya.

"Nah, ayo, Pria Tampan. Pakaian pria di sebelah sini." Reo mendorong punggung Nijimura ke suatu ruangan.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

-:-

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Akhirnya Nijimura terbebas dari tangan-tangan jahil Reo yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk meraba tubuhnya dengan alasan mengukur tubuh atau memasangkan aksesoris kostum. Sudah cukup. Mengingatnya hanya akan membangkitkan sensasi mengerikan di setiap bekas sentuhannya.

Tapi, boleh juga kostum pilihannya. Sebuah kostum yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjabarkannya seperti apa, tapi mengingatkannya dengan kostum Orlando Bloom sebagai Will Turner dalam Pirates of the Caribbean. Yah, yang kurang hanya topi bajak laut.

"Kostum yang bagus."

Tiba-tiba saja sosok langsing Akashi sudah muncul di sudut cermin tinggi di mana ia mematut diri. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan anggun, tulus dengan pujiannya. Nijimura lantas berbalik dengan cepat.

"Cocok denganmu," tambah wanita itu.

"Yah, aku rasa temanmu memang punya bakat."

"Jika tidak, dia tidak akan kupercayai menangani pakaianku."

Mereka berdua mendekat dengan beberapa langkah, hingga cukup untuk memperhatikan wajah masing-masing. Akashi sedang menelaah _make-up_ apa saja yang digunakan Reo pada seorang pria, sedangkan Nijimura, _well_, dibanding menerka juga, lebih tepatnya ia terpana. Pasalnya Akashi hanya memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan bedak dan _blush-on_ tipis, seperti biasa. Bedanya, kali ini alisnya yang rapi dipertegas dengan torehan pensil alis, bibir merah pekat mengkilap, dan _eyeshadow_ bergradasi hitam-ungu-emas. Warna terakhir jelas-jelas untuk menyesuaikan dengan warna baru mata Akashi.

Pada awalnya Nijimura sudah mendapat bayangan Akashi akan menjadi apa. Tapi ketika melihat _dress_ hitam sepaha dengan potongan brokat pada dada hingga kerah dan lengan, serta sepasang _boots_ kulit hitam semata kaki, ia mulai kehilangan percaya diri dengan dugaannya pada kostum sang vampir.

"Jadi, kau menjadi apa?"

Pertanyaan Nijimura itu langsung mendatangkan senyum tipis di bibir merah Akashi. "Vampir modern."

"Yeah, jelas sekali." Huh, vampir. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu? Mungkin karena Akashi menggunakan aksesoris bernuansa salib perak seperti kalung dan anting-anting yang membuatnya ragu apakah wanita itu tetaplah sang penghisap darah atau tidak. "Lalu kenapa aku menjadi bajak laut?"

"Bukan bajak laut, Pak Polisi. Ini pakaian pemburu di abad pertengahan."

"Dan kenapa aku menjadi pemburu abad pertengahan?"

Sang wanita Sagitarius mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin Reo hanya teringat film versi terbaru dari Red Riding Hood, dimana sang pemburu sekaligus kekasih si Kerudung Merah juga seorang _werewolf_." Tatapan bingung dan terkejut Nijimura dapat diartikan dengan mudah sebagai rasa tidak percaya Reo juga mengetahui identitasnya. "Reo siluman kucing, dan dia juga penyihir. Mengetahui wujud asli seseorang tidaklah sulit baginya." Si rambut merah terkekeh. "Lagipula, jelas sekali kau tidak bisa ke pesta jika meniru Jacob Black dengan bertelanjang dada."

Kini ia berhasil membuat pria Cancer itu ikut tertawa. Pada kenyataannya, ia sendiri juga lebih suka bertelanjang dada jika di rumah.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Akashi mengambil satu langkah maju. Jemari yang terpoles cat kuku hitam itu kemudian membetulkan kerah Nijimura. Sesekali pandangannya melirik ke atas. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Akashi tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" ucap Akashi, menyadarkan Nijimura yang entah sejak kapan melamun. "Kau memperhatikanku terus, Pak Polisi."

"Ah, um, apakah itu warna matamu yang sebenarnya? Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Kau masih bertugas, kan? Dan, tidak, ini lensa kontak. Warna mataku seperti yang kau lihat selama ini—merah rubi—tapi adikku memang bermata _amber_. Yah, aku hanya berpikir mungkin kostumku akan terlihat semakin nyata dengan warna mata seperti ini." Ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya," balas Nijimura, setengah melamun. Kemudian ia menyadari perkataannya ketika gerakan jemari Akashi terhenti. "Maksudku, lebih menyatu dengan rambutmu. Ah, um, lupakan." Dan ia berbalik untuk kembali bercermin. "Jika kau ingin terlihat seperti vampir, coba lumuri bibirmu dengan darah," guraunya.

Akashi pun terkekeh. "Ide bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**-:-**

**Tentang 'f*ck', saya gak tahu apakah kata ini setabu itu untuk disensor. Tapi karena ratingnya masih T (padahal saya berharap banget ada T+ atau T++), jadi yah, cari aman aja. Ngomong-ngomong 'f*ck', ada lagu yang nadanya lucu dan pas banget (bagi perempuan, terutama) kalau kesel tingkat dewa. Lily Allen – Fuck You. Serius, nada lagunya kaya lagu-lagunya Lenka, jadi saya kaget saat denger baik-baik ternyata liriknya seperti itu.**

**Dan seorang oknum (Eamaki Devy) menetapkan bahwa "Cup bra-nya Akashi C aja." Jadi, yah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa? Kekecilan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**OMAKE**

**This Vampire Wants You #NG**

**(maaf kalau mungkin OOC)**

**-:-**

Nijimura yang belum pernah bertemu vampir sebelumnya, menjadi _kepo_. Dia memanfaatkan sesi interogasi Akashi untuk bertanya banyak hal tentang vampir.

N: "Apakah vampir selalu menghisap darah setiap hari?"  
A: "Vampir sama seperti manusia. Kami hidup bukan untuk makan saja. Kami juga bekerja, beristirahat, bersenang-senang, dll."

N: "Berarti sama saja kan, kalian 'makan' manusia setiap hari?"  
A: "Lebih tepatnya, kami tetap meminum darah setiap hari, tapi tidak perlu sampai membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkannya. Biasanya kami meminum satu kantung darah donor untuk sehari."

N: "Apakah orang yang kau gigit akan menjadi vampir?"  
A: "Tidak. Hanya sedikit kehilangan darah, tapi dia tetap manusia. Ibaratnya manusia seperti botol minuman berjalan."

N: "Apakah setelah meminum darah, vampir akan mendapat kekuatan yang luar biasa?"  
A: "Apakah manusia langsung segar bugar setelah makan? Tentu saja tidak, duh. Hanya energi biasa."

N: "Apakah luka vampir langsung bisa sembuh, terutama ketika bulan purnama?"  
A: "Tidak langsung juga, membutuhkan proses. Tapi setidaknya lebih cepat dari manusia. Dan bulan purnama memang sedikit berpengaruh—ibaratnya sama seperti manusia yang menghirup udara pagi pegunungan."

N: "Bagaimana dengan mitos sinar matahari?"  
A: "Kulit kami memang sangat sensitif terhadap sinar ultraviolet. Penyakit ini bernama Porfiria—kau bisa cek di ilmu kedokteran—dan membuat kulit kami sangat pucat. Tapi kami tidak akan hangus dan terbakar begitu saja begitu terkena sinar matahari. Jika benar begitu, maka Edward Cullen tidak akan memilih Brazil untuk tempat bulan madu."

N: "Berarti benar jika vampir hanya keluar saat malam hari?"  
A: "Kau dengar penjelasanku tidak, sih? Kami tetap bisa beraktifitas saat siang, kok, hanya tidak dalam waktu terlalu lama. Dan siapapun yang memiliki Porifia pasti juga lebih suka berkeliaran saat matahari tidak ada."

N: "Lalu, apakah benar vampir bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar?"  
A: "Yah, um, aku akui kami seperti siluman. Tapi berubah wujud terlalu mencolok. Kami jarang melakukannya."

N: "Lalu, apakah vampir abadi?"  
A: "Proses penuaan kami memang lebih lambat dibanding manusia—setahun bagi kami sama seperti lima tahun untuk manusia. Jadi jika sebagai vampir umurku 15 tahun, sebagai manusia aku berumur 75 tahun—tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa keriput atau mati, walau kuakui saat tua pun kami tidak terlalu banyak memiliki kerutan. Yah, intinya kami awet muda, bukan abadi."

N: "Berarti benar dong, jika jantungmu ditusuk dengan pancang atau kepalamu dipenggal, kau akan mati?"  
A: "Makhluk hidup mana yang tidak mati? Duh."

**-:-**

**Yang punya pertanyaan lain, silahkan tanyakan. Akan saya jawab, tapi dengan logika di fiction ini, ya. Kalau pertanyaannya seperti membandingkan dengan cerita lain, seperti "Di Twilight, vampir kulitnya akan bercahaya kalau terkena sinar matahari. Apakah Akashi juga?" Maka saya akan menjawab, "Ya itu ceritanya Mbak Stephanie Mayer. Cerita saya, ya cerita saya."**

**Hehe.**

**Apa? Mau tanya tentang **_**werewolf?**_** Boleh.**

**PEMBERITAHUAN:**

**Mulai dari saat ini, saya akan hiatus demi menghadapi ujian akhir semester dan belajar ilmu menulis novel.**

**Mohon dukungannya. Maaf karena tiba-tiba dan cerita dibiarkan menggantung.**

**.**

**Hormat dan cinta saya,  
(10 Mei 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance

**This Vampir Wants You  
4 : Dance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Idea(s):**

**Eye Candy (MTV)**

**Winter Woods (Webtoon)**

**N.C.S.I. : Los Angeles (AXN)**

**C.S.I.'s Walk of Fame (FoxCrime)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Sabtu, 31 Oktober 2015; pukul 5.30 PM; suatu tempat di Tokyo—**

"Kau akan pergi?"

Langkah kaki seorang pria terhenti di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Suara lembut yang baru saja bertanya membekukan seluruh ototnya dan mengirim rasa dingin di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya. Ia tak berbalik ke belakang, tidak. Bahkan dalam lorong sempit tak bercahaya ini ia bisa mengetahui tatapan memohon yang terus mengarah ke punggungnya. Hanya saja tatapan itu dapat membuatnya mencengkram gagang pintu lebih keras.

Pria itu meneguhkan dirinya sebelum membalas, "Ya."

"Pekerjaan yang sama?" tanya suara itu lagi, yang datang dari wanita muda yang berdiri lima langkah di belakangnya.

Ada jeda untuk pria itu membuka bibirnya. Ia sedang berpikir apakah perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh si penanya. Tapi, pada ujungnya, ia selalu merasa tidak tega. "Ya."

"Apakah kau…" wanita itu tanpa sadar menahan napas, berusaha menahan lara yang nampak pada suaranya. "…harus pergi?"

"Aku mungkin akan lama, Koumi. Tidurlah duluan tanpa aku."

"Tapi—!" seru wanita itu, sebelum menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya. "Tapi kau tahu aku tak bisa memejamkan mata tanpamu." Intonasinya kembali lara dan penuh permohonan. Pria itu tahu, bahkan tanpa menoleh, bahwa wanita itu sedang memain-mainkan jemari tangannya dengan gelisah.

Setelah sebuah helaan napas, pria itu melangkah melewati ambang pintu. "Aku harus pergi." Dan menghilang bersama pintu yang dikunci dari luar.

-:-

-:-

-:-

—'**Medusa' Night Club, Harajuku; waktu yang sama—**

Alunan musik menggelegar dari setiap sudut ruangan, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki melewati pintu di bagian belakang sebuah toko bunga di sudut Tokyo, untuk memasuki klub malam tersembunyi penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi yang mengenakan berbagai macam kostum. Mereka berdansa, berteriak, meloncat, berbicara dalam ratusan jenis suara berbeda yang membuat Akashi Seiko langsung sakit kepala. Apalagi hentakan ritme elektro yang khas ditambah suara nyaring Icona Pop dalam lagu 'I Don't Care', hanya membawa kenangan memalukan tadi siang muncul kembali ke benaknya.

_And not to mention she's with her source of embarrassment, standing right next to her._

Nijimura Shuuzou tak banyak bicara dalam perjalanan. Ia sempat bertanya alasan mereka ke mari, dan selebihnya hanya mengikuti Akashi seperti anak itik mengikuti induknya. Namun Akashi tahu matanya selalu mengawasi, mencermati keadaan, menghapal letak berbagai hal, mencari sesuatu yang ganjil, sambil menutup bibir yang tertekuk itu rapat-rapat.

Untuk sesaat ia tak mengkhawatirkan polisi muda itu. Sosoknya cukup membaur dengan keadaan pesta di sekeliling mereka. Ia tak memamerkan senjata, lencana, atau apapun yang mudah membongkar identitasnya. Akashi bahkan bisa merasakan ia tak lagi mengeluarkan aura polisi yang kental. Kini Nijimura hanya pemuda biasa, yang di mata orang lain, datang hanya untuk minum beberapa gelas dan berdansa. Dan ditambah fakta bahwa klub malam hampir selalu minim cahaya, tak akan ada yang menyadari identitas aslinya sebagai _werewolf_. Bahkan Akashi ingin melupakan fakta itu untuk sesaat.

Gadis itu menghela napas singkat. Ia tahu Nijimura terus memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran karena tak kunjung beranjak dari area di sisi pintu masuk. Ia sendiri menyadari alasan dari sikapnya itu karena sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari: ia bukan gadis pesta. Telinganya jauh lebih sensitif dari manusia dan suara nyaring yang memukul-mukul gendang telinga bukanlah hal yang ia suka, tak peduli sudah berapa lama ini hidup. Ia tak suka berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang karena pasti ada saja yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia benci bau parfum yang kental di udara bersama puluhan jenis alkohol yang bercampur menusuk hidungnya. Dan ia bisa berteman dekat dengan seorang introvert seperti Kuroko karena memiliki alasan yang pasti: mereka sama—tipe wanita pendiam yang lebih memilih mendekam di perpustakaan dibanding berpesta sepanjang malam.

Hanya karena pergaulan Akashi lebih luas dari Kuroko, bukan berarti ia terbiasa dengan pesta. Tidak, tidak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia yakin sahabatnya itu salah menilai orang. Akashi hanya lebih pintar bersandiwara dengan _poker face_ saja, terimakasih karena kepribadian ambivertnya, itupun demi pekerjaan dan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan orang yang telah membuatnya repot-repot dari kantor polisi ke tempat yang tidak disukainya ini. Menyebalkan memang untuk mencari orang dengan hawa keberadaan tipis seperti Kuroko di tempat ramai.

Untungnya Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan si biru muda. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar membuatnya mencolok di antara pemuda-pemudi Asia yang biasa. Akashi bahkan bisa melihat rambut marun-hazelnya dengan mudah dari jarak dua puluh meter di sisi kirinya. Dan syukurlah kakak idiotnya itu mengikuti sarannya untuk menjadi manusia harimau, karena ia bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa itu benar-benar Kagami dari sepasang telinga harimau palsu di atas kepalanya.

Akashi mengarahkan kakinya menembus kerumunan langsung menuju tempat Kagami, tentu sambil diikuti Nijimura. Kini, dari jarak sedekat ini, ia sangat yakin kakaknya adalah idiot super, karena dengan bangga bertelanjang dada sehingga memamerkan deretan otot-otot yang menyembul indah, dengan kulit tetutupi cat oranye-hitam loreng-loreng. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu semua dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam, dan Akashi sama sekali tak tertarik mengetahuinya.

Akashi memijit pelipisnya dan menggeleng. Kini ia bahkan enggan memanggil Kagami walau ia berdiri tepat di depan punggungnya. Satu hal yang ia syukuri, setidaknya Kagami masih memakai celana.

"Akashi-san?"

Suara lembut dan sentuhan ringan tiba-tiba di lengan kanannya menyadarkan Akashi dan langsung berpaling. Kuroko Tetsuna menatapnya dengan pandangan datar di mata besarnya seperti biasa. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Kau cantik sekali."

Akashi secara reflek memberikannya senyum manis. "Kau juga, Tetsuna. Sudah kuduga kostum ini memang cocok untukmu." Ia tersenyum pada gaun putih panjang Kuroko yang bagai selembar kain yang tersampir dari pundak kanannya dan hanya berhias sebuah sabuk perak di bawah dada, kepangan kecil di rambut biru pendeknya yang melingkari kepala, hingga sepasang sandal kayu dengan tali yang melilit kakinya hingga sebatas lutut. Kuroko terlihat bagai gadis yang keluar dari mesin waktu dari pertengahan masa Yunani Kuno, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti dewi Athena yang anggun dan bijaksana.

Dan ketika gambaran indah Kuroko ia sandingkan dengan Kagami, yang langsung berbalik badan begitu mendengar Kuroko menyebut namanya, entah mengapa terlihat menggelikan. Kekehan ringan Akashi lepas begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. "Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta," ujarnya, menutupi tawanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kagami berkacak pinggang. "Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau setuju diikuti anjing hutan berbulu manusia ini," ia menunjuk Nijimura dengan sorot matanya.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu, siluman harimau," balas Nijimura, tak kalah sarkastik.

"Apakah itu hinaan?"

Akashi menghela napas lagi sementara Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Um, dia pemuda yang kusebutkan kemarin," balas Akashi cepat-cepat.

"Oh! Teman kencanmu itu?"

"Yeah, polisi," timpal Kagami, kini melipat tangan di depan dadanya yang terbuka. Ekspresi tidak suka tak berusaha ia tutupi ketika terus menatap Nijimura.

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. "Setidaknya ia punya pekerjaan." Dengan sengaja ia melirik Kagami yang langsung berubah tegang. "Katakan, Pak Polisi, apakah kau sedang menyamar?"

"Sejujurnya? Tidak. Aku hanya teman kencan Seiko malam ini," jawab Nijimura, membuat Akashi menoleh kepadanya dengan cepat dan membombardirnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan heran. "Dan jikapun dalam penyamaran, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitahukannya," lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Mata biru Kuroko kini berbinar-binar. "Wow. Aku ingin melihatmu di saat jam kerja. Apakah kau menggunakan seragam? Aku suka sekali pria berseragam."

Entah Kuroko mengatakannya dengan niat tertentu atau tidak, yang jelas di mata Akashi dan Nijimura, Kagami benar-benar terlihat seperti siluman harimau sekarang—terutama ketika ia menggeram dan menatap Nijimura dengan kebencian, cat loreng di tubuhnya seolah berubah menjadi bulu-bulu yang menegang.

Menyadari perang dunia ketiga mungkin saja pecah jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, Akashi langsung mengambil alih dengan tersenyum pada Kuroko dan berkata, "Jadi, tidak ada minuman gratis?"

Kuroko langsung tersadar dan berseru, "Ah, tentu saja ada! Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan menemui sepupuku." Dan sosoknya pun menghilang di antara keramaian tak sampai dua detik kemudian.

Kini sepetak tempat di lantai klub yang sempit itu seolah menyisakan tempat yang luas untuk keheningan bisa menyusup masuk. Lagi-lagi Akashi yang memecah suasana canggung itu dengan bertanya pada Kagami, "Kapan kau sampai di sini?"

"Tidak lama," jawab sepupunya itu. "Kemana saja kau?"

Akashi menjawab cepat, "Butik Reo."

"Kucing hitam itu? Kau masih bergaul dengannya?" Sebelah alis bercabang Kagami menanjak tinggi ketika menatap mata rubi sepupunya yang tertutup lensa kontak emas.

"Dia salah satu orang kepercayaanku, Taiga. Dan kau tahu aku sulit mempercayai orang lain."

"_Yeah_, aku bisa lihat itu," sindirnya sambil kembali melirik Nijimura.

Yang disindir pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan malah asik memperhatikan sekeliling. "Ini firasatku saja, atau bukan hanya kita yang bukan manusia di ruangan ini?" tanya Nijimura, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Akashi menoleh padanya. "Setahuku Mayuzumi Chihiro meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu dan berhasil dibangkitkan dengan semacam ilmu hitam."

Kagami membulatkan matanya. "Sepupunya Tetsuna?"

"Pemilik klub ini?" timpal Nijimura.

"Ya." Akashi mengangguk. "Dan sepertinya Tetsuna tidak mengetahui itu. Aku berharap kalian tidak membocorkannya juga. Pasti akan sangat traumatis baginya jika mengetahui satu-satunya saudaranya adalah…" Akashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk mencari ungkapan yang tepat.

"Zombie?" ujar Kagami dan Nijimura bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan kata yang tepat, tapi singkatnya seperti itu." Akashi menarik napas dalam. "Namun, jika ada yang lain selain Chihiro, maka aku tidak tahu."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Fokus dua saudara itu beralih pada sang polisi. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu? 'Chihiro'. Apakah kalian dekat?"

Kagami mendengus kesal. "Bukan itu yang seharusnya diper—"

"Kami teman dekat saat kuliah," jawab Akashi, tak sadar memotong sepupunya. "Kenapa? Apakah itu mengganggumu, Pak Polisi?"

Nijimura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dengan kasar. "Bagaimana jika memang begitu? Dan sudah kukatakan padamu jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Oh, apakah kecemburuan yang aku tangkap saat ini? Haruskah aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecil?"

"Ya! Lakukan saja seperti itu karena aku juga akan melakukannya, _Seiko_."

"_Then as you command_, Shuuzou-san."

Kagami, yang merasa diacuhkankan sebagai orang ketiga, memutar kedua matanya. "_If you gonna kiss him right now, I'll puke_."

Untung saja percakapan itu tak berlanjut karena kedatangan Kuroko, yang lagi-lagi dengan tiba-tiba, bersama seorang pria muda berambut biru pucat yang jika diperhatikan lebih lama memang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Kuroko membawa nampan dengan lima gelas anggur merah di atasnya, yang kemudian dibagikan oleh pria yang Nijimura tebak sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro itu.

"Selamat datang di Medusa, dan terimakasih sudah datang," ujarnya, tersenyum sambil menatap tamunya satu-persatu.

Baik Akashi maupun Kagami membalas sapaan Mayuzumi dengan keramahan yang sekedar formalitas. Dari cara mereka mengobrol dan menatap, Nijimura menyimpulkan bahwa bukan hanya Akashi yang berteman dekat dengan sang pemilik klub. Dan ia tidak suka menjadi yang tersisih. "Hai, aku Nijimura Shuuzou," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Mayuzumi menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat seolah baru saja menyadari kehadirannya. "Pacar Seiko," lanjutnya lagi, berniat memperjelas posisinya di sini.

Lagi-lagi Akashi menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Dan sepertinya Mayuzumi tidak kalah terkejut. "Wow, senang mengetahui Akashi-san masih memiliki perasaan," candanya dengan wajah datar. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima jabatan Nijimura. "Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman lama Akashi-san."

"Ya, aku tahu." Nijimura berusaha tersenyum formal. "Kau memiliki tempat yang bagus. Pestanya meriah."

"Terimakasih. Aku rasa ini karena Halloween—atau mungkin karena promosi yang dilakukan Tetsuna cukup berpengaruh. Kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa membuka Medusa malam ini jika tidak karena dibantu olehnya." Mayuzumi menoleh pada Kuroko yang juga menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar ketika mengatakan, "Demi Medusa."

Baik Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi hingga Nijimura menganggap kalimat itu agak aneh, tapi mereka hanya mengacuhkanya dan ikut mengangkat gelas masing-masing. "Demi Medusa."

Mereka mencicipi minuman yang menyerupai darah itu. Akashi mengenalinya sebagai anggur merah buatan tahun 1947—salah satu yang terbaik—dan merasa sangat tersanjung karena harganya yang tak rendah. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika ia sendiri, Akashi sering mengonsumsi minuman sejenis dengan berbagai macam tahun pembuatan karena alasan yang sederhana: anggur merah mirip dengan darah dan dapat memberikannya kehangatan yang menyengat di sepanjang aliran darahnya. Bagi makhluk berdarah dingin sepertinya, anggur merupakan salah satu minuman favorit selain darah binatang.

Dan ia sama sekali tak merasa aneh ketika tak berapa lama sensasi uforia akibat alkohol membuat kepalanya berputar dan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Ia memperhatikan gelas panjang yang setengah kosong di tangannya, kemudian berkata, "Chihiro, kau memiliki selera yang bagus."

Mayuzumi menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dengan kesopanan yang merupakan candaan. "Terimakasih pula untuk seseorang yang kadang mentraktirku."

Kali ini Nijimura yang memutar bola matanya dan Mayuzumi menyadari itu. Pria yang berdandan layaknya manusia tengkorak itu—dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka, celana panjang hitam, dan lukisan hitam-putih serupa tulang belulang di kulitnya yang pucat—menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan berkata, "Nikmatilah pestanya. Aku akan meminta DJ memainkan sesuatu yang romantis." Ia memberikan senyum manis penuh makna, yang, walau di mata Kuroko dan Kagami terlihat tulus, bagi Nijimura sangat mencurigakan.

Sang _werewolf_ melirik pada Akashi untuk melihat reaksinya, namun sepertinya 'teman kencannya' itu juga sudah terpengaruh—entah oleh Mayuzumi atau alkohol.

Mayuzumi pun beranjak menuju ke atas panggung dan menghampiri seorang wanita muda yang memakai gaun hitam ketat dengan sepasang tanduk merah kecil dan sayap kelelawar. Wanita itu melepas sebentar _headphone_-nya begitu Mayuzumi mencondongkan tubuh dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia mengangguk, dan Mayuzumi beranjak, sepertinya ke belakang ruangan.

Ke manapun pria kurus itu pergi, Nijimura tak sempat memperhatikannya lebih lama karena musik semena-mena berganti menjadi versi _remix_ dari lagu yang sedang hits akhir-akhir ini, _Love Me Like You Do _milik Ellie Goulding. Segala gerakan dan tarian orang-orang di sekitarnya berubah lebih tenang, dan lampu dan laser pun berganti warna menjadi merah temaram. Kalimat singkat Kagami, _"Shall we dance?"_ yang diikuti uluran tangannya pada Kuroko, membuat Nijimura kembali tersadar pada kenyataan. Sekonyong-konyongnya ia malah memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa untuk berdansa mesra.

Ia tak yakin ekspresi apa yang ia pasang saat ini, dan sejujurnya ia tak yakin sedang berekspresi. Namun Akashi terkekeh dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Shuuzou-san?"

Ia menoleh dengan bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat menggelikan."

"Maksudmu?"

Akashi kembali terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan, ia menghabiskan minumannya dalam esapan-esapan yang lambat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Nijimura. "Apakah kau pernah berdansa, Shuuzou-san?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah berjingkrak-jingkrak mendengar lagu Linkin Park atau One OK Rock, maka, ya."

"Tidak pernah dengan pasangan?"

Nijimura menggeleng. "Tidak pernah."

Akashi kembali terkekeh.

"Bagaimana denganmu…" ujar Nijimura, terdengar sedikit berat untuk melanjutkan. "…Seiko?" Lidahnya tidak terbiasa dengan menyebut nama kecil seorang gadis, dan jelas kecanggungan dan malu yang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Akashi pun menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Pernah berdansa sebelumnya?" lanjut Nijimura.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah _waltz_ sederhana dengan Shintarou, Taiga, atau adikku, Seijuurou, maka, ya, pernah."

"Belum pernah, ya…" gumamnya sembari meneguk minumannya. Ia terlihat menatap kosong pada beberapa pasangan di tengah ruangan yang saling melingkarkan tangan di tubuh yang lain dan bergerak sesuai irama lagu. "Berarti aku akan jadi yang pertama, ya…."

Akashi lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku mengajakmu berdansa, Nona Akashi. Duh, kau tidak peka, ya?"

Bukannya tersinggung, Akashi malah menganggap itu hal yang lucu dan kali ini justru tertawa. Semua orang tahu bahwa vampir adalah makhluk paling peka di seantero jagad dunia bawah. Dan mendengarnya dari makhluk yang hanya bisa mengandalkan insting seperti _werewolf_, adalah sebuah paradoks yang menggelikan. Astaga, sepertinya ia sudah memasuki tahap mabuk. Tak biasanya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya segembira ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menanyakannya secara langsung, Tuan Nijimura," ujarnya setelah tawanya reda.

"Lalu apa serunya? Aku kan jadi tidak tahu dengan siapa saja kau pernah berdansa." Nijimura kembali mengangkat gelasnya, kali ini untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar dari bawah mata hingga ke telinganya.

"Ah… kau cemburu," Akashi mengangguk, diam-diam menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia pun turut bersemu hingga merasakan telinganya menghangat.

Ah, seperitnya ia sudah sangat mabuk. Ini tidak baik.

Setelah minumannya habis, Nijimura mengambil gelas Akashi dan menaruh gelas mereka di meja bar di dekat mereka. Ketika kembali, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Akashi menyambutnya dengan senyum. Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara menuju tengah lantai dansa di tempat yang kosong, kemudian berhadapan. Nijimura kembali membiarkan dirinya terpana menatap sepasang rubi yang tersembunyi di balik lensa emas berkilau, sementara Akashi sedang berusaha mengingat setiap detail wajah pria bermata sipit itu dan berangan-angan bagaimana orang mabuk bisa semanis ini.

Ketika lagu mencapai kalimat, "_Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find. Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_," Nijimura kembali meraih tangan kanan Akashi dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia tambatkan di belakang punggung Akashi dan tangan kiri Akashi bersandar pada pundak Nijimura. Mereka sama-sama tak mengerti bagaimana bisa malam Halloween menjadi seromantis ini namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk protes.

"_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace. Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for?_"

Dentuman drum yang diubah menjadi lebih elektro menandai awal intro lagu ketika Ellie Goulding berseru, "_Love me like you do. La-la-love me like you do!_" Dan nada itu pula yang menjadi bel _starter_ bagi Nijimura untuk mengajak Akashi bergerak dalam langkah-langkah berputar yang kacau.

Akashi berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya dan menjaga kakinya agar tak terinjak kaki besar Nijimura. Ketika Nijimura membuatnya berputar, ia bisa merasakan euphoria yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ketika ia kembali jatuh dalam dekapan sang _werewolf_, harum _mint_ yang menguar dari sela-sela lehernya menenangkan indra penciuman Akashi.

Seiring dengan semakin cepat tempo bermain, semakin cepat pula Nijimura mengajaknya berdansa. Satu-dua kali injakan kaki tentu terjadi, dan Akashi memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkannya saat ini. Namun ketika lagu mencapai intro akhir, "_Touch me like you do. Ta-ta-touch me like you do!_" dan Nijimura lagi-lagi menginjak kakinya, ia tak kuasa menahan sedikit untuk berseru, "Ouch!" Dan yang tak ia sangka adalah, Nijimura langsung menghentikan gerakannya, memindahkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Akashi, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Sinar di mata abu yang cemerlang itu menerornya dengan kekhawatiran dan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Apakah sakit?"

Untuk sesaat Akashi melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah, tidak." Kepala merah itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shuuzou-san. Tapi kau payah sekali."

Kini, giliran Nijimura yang tertawa. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah melakukan ini."

"Berarti kau tipe _risk-taker_."

"_Yeah, you can say so_."

Nada untuk akhir lagu mengalun lembut. Tubuh mereka mendekat secara tak sadar dan leher saling menjulur untuk menatap lebih lekat. Baik Akashi dan Nijimura sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melepaskan sisi rasional mereka dan hanya mengandalkan insting. Ini tidak baik. Sungguh. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga mereka masing-masing nantinya? Tapi itu tak lagi penting. Sedang tidak penting. Karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, lagu yang indah, dan hasrat untuk mengecup bibir masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjerit.

Suara itu merupakan jeritan wanita yang melengking nyaring membelah segala ketenangan yang romantis ketika tiap-tiap stereo di sudut-sudut ruangan sedang tak bersuara. Jeritan yang secara cepat menarik mundur Akashi dan Nijimura dan membawa mereka menuju kenyataan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, hanya dengan saling tatap, mereka beruda melesat ke sumber suara. Pendengaran mereka yang tajam menuntun mereka ke balik panggung, tempat di mana beberapa staf mondar-mandir dari bagian utama ruangan menuju dapur. Beberapa orang yang penasaran mendekat dan membentuk setengah lingkaran, kemudian sebagian dari mereka melangkah mundur setelah ikut menjerit singkat.

Nijimura dan Akashi langsung membelah kerumunan. Langkah mereka terhenti, jantung berdetak keras, mata membelalak, ketika melihat sesosok tubuh pria bercelana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih, terbaring telunglup dengan begitu banyak darah yang menggenang di sekitar kepalanya. Bahkan, mungkin itu tak lagi bisa disebut kepala karena sudah hancur berkeping-keping—menyisakan gumpalan lembek dan menjijikkan berwarna merah yang mereka tebak sebagai otak yang hancur.

Kaki Akashi bergetar, tangan mengepal kuat, air mata sudah merebak, ketika menyadari warna abu-abu kebiruan di sela-sela merah darah pada rambut sang korban. Dan mata terbelalak itu, wajah pucat itu, dan lukisan hitam-putih itu di kulit itu, walau Akashi tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup rambutnya, kecerdasannya sudah mendahului perasaan enggannya untuk menebak. Dan ia merasa luar biasa takut untuk yang pertama kali.

"AAA!"

Teriakan yang lain sukses mengalihkan perhatian Akashi, kali ini begitu dekat dengannya. Di sampingnya, Kuroko baru saja tiba. Dan gadis berambut biru itu langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan isakan yang keras ketika menyadari siapa yang terbaring di lantai. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, hampir tak bisa berkata-kata kecuali, "_Nii-san_… _Nii-san_…."

Dan isakan itu turut membuat Akashi menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**TBC**

**Yeeeessssss akhirnya update. Hahaha!**

**Sungguh, maafkan saya karena fakum 2 tahun (saya juga gk sadar sudah selama itu -_-). Tapi ketahuilah, selama dua tahun itu saya buntu ide. Baru akhir-akhir ini setelah berkesempatan pindah ke rumah saudara dan mendapat asupan FoxCrime 24 jam, ide saya bisa mengalir lagi.**

**Terimakasih sudah menunggu, terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Sekarang saya minta tolong pada Anda untuk memberikan saya masukan dan penyemangat.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**-:-**

**(Wednesday, August 09, 2017)**

**Love,**

**L.A.**


End file.
